Jedi Naruto
by ModestoJoga
Summary: After failing the genin exam for the first time Naruto wonders deep into the forest of Konoha. As the young demon vessel wallows in anger for failing and realizing just how weak he is he discovers something ancient and old that may guide him to greatness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars, they belong to there proper makers not me.

Summary: After failing the genin exam for the first time Naruto wonders deep into the forest of Konoha. As the young demon vessel wallows in anger for failing and realizing just how weak he is he discovers something ancient and old that may guide him to self realization and his dreams. AU.

**Chapter One: A Holocron, A New Beginning **

The village of Konoha was renowned for its shinobi; they were the best of the best. Famous for there unity in the field, famous for there wisdom, and respected for there power and wisdom. As great a village as they were they were still fair ignorant; the people of the village like in any other were too quick to fear and hate and that had would lead them to their undoing.

Deep in the thick forest that surrounded Konoha walked a poor and downtrodden boy. The forest was very dangerous but the amount of anger, fear, anguish, and self-doubt oozing off of the boy kept all the predators of the forest at bay.

The small blond haired, blue-eyed boy walked as if he had no destination. His eyes were dull and his face stained with tears.

"Why do I fail, why do people hate me, why am I a failure" asked the boy silent low in desperation.

He asked himself these questions repeatedly and yet he received no answer, as he continued to ask his frustration grew stronger and his anger raged inside of him; he didn't even take notice of his surroundings anymore until he tripped. He fell on the soft grass of the forest and lay there a few seconds before sitting up.

"I guess Kami just had to have one last laugh" said the blond boy as he looked at what he tripped over. He stood up and looked down at what he thought was a rock. The strange thing had a pattern to it which captivated the boy and made him forget his anger.

He pick it up and held it in his small hands, he counted it and saw that it had twelve sides. He turned it over and over in his hands looking at the strange object with wonder. As he continued moving it the object soon lit up in his hands.

"Ahhh, what I'd do" screamed the boy in panicked terror.

The Objet was now glowing blue and its wonderful pattern was now visible.

"Good day to you Jedi" said a calm voice and as the boy looked on in terror he saw a moving image, it was a small glowing man.

"W-h-hat are you" asked the boy shakily.

"I am gate keeper Touren, and you have accessed the Great Holocron" said the small bluish image.

"What's a Holocron" asked the boy becoming confused.

The bluish image tilled its head and looked at the boy, "I've found the requested information. Holocron, an information storage device that was originally created by the Rakata people also know as the builders and later used by the Sith. The Jedi later learned how to make these devices and thus I and many more were made" said Touren.

"So you're like a big library" asked the boy tentatively.

"Yes, is there any other way I can help you young Jedi" asked Touren.

"Can you turn off that way I can take you home" asked the boy.

"Request is processing, shutting down until later activation" said Touren.

_-Break _

The young boy ran as fast as his two legs allowed him to. It was the dead of night in the village of Konoha and no one could see him or even question him, and that was a good thing. The blond boy was finally in his apartment he made sure that no one could hear him as he entered his home and he was quick to lock his door and cover his windows.

He ran into his kitchen and cleared his kitchen table and placed his new prize in the very center of the table. He was grinning from ear to ear as he looked upon it.

"Touren wake up" said the blond boy.

The Holocron soon sprang to like and the image of Touren was once again visible, "I am Gatekeeper Touren, at your service young Jedi".

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto not this Jedi person you keep talking about" said Naruto heatedly.

"I must correct you but Jedi is not a name but a title, it you wish for further information I could tell you about all jedi history" said Touren.

"Okay, I guess that could help me find out what you are" said Naruto.

"Would you like to view for your self or would you like to use the neural interface to absorb information directly into the mind" said Touren.

"Which is faster" asked Naruto.

"The neural interface would be faster but for someone of your age it would cause some level of discomfort, I would advise that you simply take the time to view the thirty-five hundred thousand pages of information" said Touren.

"How's about we pretend I did it the slow way and jut do the interface thingy" said Naruto in an annoyed manner.

"As you wish, please place your hand on one of sides and don't let go".

Naruto did as he was told to and waited, "Beginning neural interface, please remain calm" said Touren as the Holocron began to glow an intense light blue.

Narutos eyes were soon wide open and thousands of images, sounds, words, and voices flashed all around him. He say people like himself and strange things flash by him. Narutos mind was absorbing the information that was being feed into his mind and as soon as it began it had ended.

Naruto was once again in his kitchen but now he was on his knees and panting heavily.

"Are you alright" asked Touren as Naruto stood up shakily.

"You came from space, your from a different planet" gasped Naruto as he looked at the Holocron.

"Correct, I am over two-hundred thousand years old and have millions of data references that are available to you alone" said Touren.

"And why's that" asked Naruto.

"A Holocron and its gatekeeper respond to those that activate them, when we are left inactive are security setting deactivate and we shut down and await reactivation. You awoken me thus I am your gatekeeper and the Great Holocron is yours" said Touren.

"What else do you know" asked Naruto seeing that Kami had given him a great gift.

"Much more" said Touren as he soon began to glow blue again.

It had been one week since Naruto had found his Holocron and life had become much easier for him. He had learned things that most people wouldn't even believe. He learned of the ancient Jedi and Sith orders, how they wielded the Force; he also learned about the Galactic Republic and all the different beings of the universe.

Despite Naruto being a boy at the young age of nine he had an aptitude for learning. Touren had feed him knowledge and he had excepted it readily and willingly.

Naruto had purchased a small backpack were he placed his Holocron and he carried everywhere. Touren had also revealed that he could record information by scanning it and Naruto had wasted no time I testing that feature of his Holocron.

Naruto was now entering the village library; it had two sections to it, the restricted shinobi section and the public section that could be used by both shinobi and civilians.

"Touren are you ready" whispered Naruto. Naruto had made his way to a secluded part of the library; luckily there was no one inside but the librarian and the two Chunin guards.

"I am beginning the scanning process" said Touren, the Holocron began to glow and out of it sprang a small and almost invisible thin line that began to go over all of the books and scrolls in the library. The process was surprisingly fast and the three other people had taken little notice of Narutos presence.

"The process is complete, I have scanned all data with in this building" said Touren calmly as he shut down.

Naruto quickly put Touren away in his backpack and made his way out of the library.

'_Just you wait Konoha, I'm going to make a name for myself' _thought Naruto as he walked home.

_-Break _

It had been two months since Naruto found his Holocron and there was one topic that interested him the most, the Jedi. Naruto had seen how this order had stood for everything that was right. He wasn't saying that they were perfect but they did stand for something that he respect.

It's funny how something so small could change Naruto's luck foe ever but heed made a choice.

"I Uzumaki Naruto will recreate the Jedi. I may not use the Force and I may not see different worlds but I will make sure that this order does not stay dead" said Naruto as he stood upon the Hokage Mountain and looked down at the village of Konoha.

"There is Emotion, but Peace"

"There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge"

"There is Passion, but Serenity"

"There is Chaos, but Harmony"

"There in no Death, There is Unity"

This is Naruto's new code of life his new path to make a better place in the world, his realization that there was something greater than trying to earn the respect from those that hate him, the realization that to be strong one needs to be at peace, the realization that he had finally found the answers to his questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter Two: A Long Day**

It has been two years since Naruto found his Holocron and he had gone through some drastic changes. No longer was Naruto the loud mouthed ill tempered boy, now he was a well mannered and calm young man. The village still treated him the same but many had come to realize that they could no longer hurt Naruto or bully him around like they used to.

Naruto had not changed in his persona but in the way he dressed. He didn't were the bright orange jump suit but instead he wore brown robes with cream colored shirts and pants (Imagine Obi-wan's robes from the third movie). Naruto also took to carrying a straight Katana that was always hung over back.

Naruto was still an academy student and he worked hard to improve himself and try to reach his goal and establish a Jedi order. He had learned to meditate, he found it a good way to find balance and open his senses to everything around him. Naruto had also trained in the areas of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu.

Narutos true strength lied with in h is chakra control, the usage of the force, and his Kenjutsu. After he decided that he would deem himself Jedi he looked up at there fighting styles and saw that they used bladed weapons called Lightsabers. He couldn't make a lightsaber so he would do the next best thing and use a straight katana as his weapon. After intense meditation Naruto had strengthened his connection to the force, he thought he couldn't use the force but apparently he could and all he needed to do was try to use it.

Naruto was now entering his shinobi academy and not much had changed there; the other students didn't like him and he simply ignored them. Naruto was at his classroom and was just stepping in.

"Hello Naruto" said a friendly voice.

Naruto looked up to see that it was his long time teacher and friend Umino Iruka, "Good morning Iruka-sensei" said Naruto calmly.

"A bit early today aren't you Naruto" said Iruka as he walked over to his desk in front of the class.

"Nonsense Iruka-sensei you're never to late or to early to go to school" said Naruto jokingly.

"Tell me how has your training been going" asked Iruka seriously.

"I've been working on my Kenjutsu; I've been working on a form I call Shien / Djem So. It's a form I've been trying to use because it allows for a better defense" said Naruto while opening his bag and pulling out a scroll.

"I never imagined you to be the type to try defense first" said Iruka a little surprised.

"I looked up some strategy books and noticed that when you fight on the offensive you have some subtle advantages" said Naruto as he looked at the scroll.

Soon the two stopped there conversation and more and more students started to come into the class. Naruto had studied his classmates carefully and heed taken notice of there emotional and mental states. One example was Uchiha Sasuke; he was arrogant and full of both anger and grief, a dangerous combination that Naruto knew would lead to a dark path.

After the students stopped coming into the class the daily lessons soon started, it had been like following a routine for Naruto a routine he hoped would soon stop.

"Class, as you all know the year is coming to an end and most of you will be coming of age. Your final exam is coming soon and it will determine if you become shinobi of this village or not" said Iruka seriously.

"For the next month we will be reviewing the main areas that you will be tested on for the writing portion of the exam, we will cover the basic jutsu, and finally review the physical portion of the exam" finished Iruka.

'_Finally, my hard work will come to use' _thought Naruto.

_-Break _

A month had past by quickly and Naruto's birthday had come and gone. He was now twelve years old and he was about to reach two of his major life goals; becoming a shinobi of the leaf and making his lightsaber, now he would be a true Jedi, he wouldn't need to depend on his katana anymore he would have his prized weapon.

"Touren please wake up" said Naruto as he was in his kitchen with Touren once again on his kitchen table.

"Yes, Naruto" asked Touren as he appeared on top of the Holocron.

"Please scan the parts around you" asked Naruto with glee.

Touren did as he was told and spoke, "These appear to be lightsaber parts; query, how did you come by these parts?" asked Touren.

"Remember when I asked you to show me all the required parts to make a lightsaber" said Naruto.

"Yes, I had tem on display for a total of fifteen days for you to watch and study" said Touren.

"I made pictures and detailed blueprints for each one of those parts and had them sent to different black smiths. I told the smiths that I wanted the parts made for a hospital equipment while I was under a Genjutsu, they believed me and they started working on my order" said Naruto.

"Clever, you had the parts made by different metal workers as to not suspicion to yourself and to keep the secret of the lightsaber safe" said Touren.

"That's right, and I had them make a total of one hundred. The black smiths would think I would want to keep those for replacements".

"There is one flaw with this plan".

"Really and what is that" asked Naruto while grinning.

"You need a crystal from the crystal caves of Ilum, and you don't have a ship to get you there or the resources to make a ship and get you there" answered Touren.

"I found a way around that obstacle, with this" said Naruto as he pulled out a medium sized box from underneath the table and opened it. The box was full of jagged and smooth looking crystals that were a variety of different colors.

"How did come across these crystals" asked Touren.

"I went deep into one of the mountains that surrounds the village. Most of the mountains in this area are dormant volcanoes and I thought that maybe there would be crystals formed there and I was right. It took a lot of digging but I found them, they were formed by the force of the planet and the intense heat that flows through the volcanoes" said Naruto.

"I assume you will begin the process of making your lightsaber now".

"Yes Touren, lets hope it works" said Naruto.

Naruto was using all of his focus to gather the force and lift all the pieces into the air. As he did this Touren looked on and recorded Naruto's attempt to create a lightsaber; everything was going smoothly and Naruto was halfway done. All he needed to do was incase the internal components and crystal with the protective casing.

"Almost there" said Naruto as he looked at the internal components and crystal of his lightsaber slide smoothly into the protective casing. Naruto heard a satisfying click as he looked at the lightsaber heed just made. He grabbed it in his hands and he locked both the top and the bottom of the lightsaber.

"It appears to be a success" said Touren breaking the silence.

"Lets see if that's true" said Naruto as he pressed a button on the lightsaber.

To Narutos joy it had worked, out of his lightsaber sprang a bluish glowing blade of energy. Naruto laughed in excitement and joy as he waved it in the air a few times and then turned it off. He looked at the lightsaber in his hand and the other crystals on his table inside of the box.

'_I better make some spares' _thought Naruto as he looked at his still ignited lightsaber.

_-Break _

Naruto was yet again walking towards his academy. Today was the big day of his exam and he was confident that he would pass. He had decided that he would still use his katana and not draw attention to himself by using his lightsaber.

'_I will form a new order to protect this village and to carry on the legacy of those that came before me' _thought Naruto.

He was already at his class and he was surprised to see that everyone was hear so early. He went to his seat and he began to meditate, he could feel the excitement in the room. Everyone was trying to stay calm but they were excited because they all thought this would be the day they would become Shinobi.

"Class pay attention" said Iruka snapping Naruto out of his meditation.

"Today is an important day but you already know that. There are three parts to this exam; the written to test your mind, the fitness to test your body, and the jutsu portion to test your level of skill". After Iruka finished he looked at his students and then he sent them with different protectors to begin the exams.

Naruto was now tacking the written part it was simple for him because he had studied almost the entirety of the shinobi library after he had Touren copy the information and store it. He was testing along with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzaka Kiba.

Naruto gat along rather well with everyone except three of the students in the group; Uchiha Sasuke and his biggest fan girls, Sakura and Ino. Instead of wondering why they didn't like him he simply began to meditate.

The written test was done and over with rather quickly and then they went onto the physical, everyone past that one rather easily even Chouji who wasn't the healthiest of students; finally they'd reached the jutsu portion of test. Naruto had passed the Taijutsu portion by fighting Shikamaru who simply delivered a few punches that Naruto dodged.

The Genjutsu portion was a breeze, all Naruto did was place a Genjutsu on himself and then break free of one that the proctor placed on him; and now he was waiting to be called at perform in the Ninjutsu portion.

"Good job Sasuke you pass" said Iruka as he handed the boy a headband.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just took his headband and returned to his seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your turn" said Iruka as he smiled at his favorite student.

Naruto stood before his five proctors and awaited for his instructions.

"You've scored very well all parts of the exam Naruto and you have enough points to pass but it is necessary for you to be tested on how to use jutsu" said Iruka.

"And we've decided to have you perform the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)" said a silver haired instructor.

'_Ah, Mizuki you've always had it out for me' _thought Naruto as he readied himself.

"Any time soon would be nice dobe" said Sasuke as he smirked at Naruto.

Naruto formed the sings for the Bunshin Jutsu and to everyone's surprise he formed ten perfect clones.

"Amazing Naruto, this puts in a tie with Sasuke for rookie of the year" said Iruka as he got up and handed Naruto a leaf village headband.

"I don't think I want that title so give to Sasuke" said Naruto as he sat down.

When Naruto was seated Iruka had begun to give them a good bye speech. He wanted everyone to know that he was proud of them; he also instructed everyone to report to the academy tomorrow for there team assignments.

'_One step closer to my goal' _thought Naruto as he walked to his favorite ramen stand.

"I wonder if I get my headband to have brown cloth" asked Naruto as he held it in his hand.

_-Break _

Naruto was now at Ichiraku's ramen bar. The owner and his daughter were a few of the people in this village that actually tolerated him and even liked him so he came here to eat during lunch.

"Wow Naruto I cant believe you're a shinobi now" said Ayame the daughter of Teuchi, the owner of the ramen bar.

"I'm pretty happy about; it's one of the goals I wished to reach in my life and I just did" said Naruto.

"Well I'm happy too" said Iruka's familiar voice from behind Naruto.

"So are you buying or is it my turn" asked Naruto.

"Technically it's your turn to pay but I think I should pay today" said Iruka as he sat down.

The four of them sat together for hours; Teuchi told them about his travels from when he was an aspiring chef, Ayame told them stories of far away lands that shed seen from when her mother was alive, and Iruka told them about some of his missions.

"I think we should be gone" said Naruto as he was about to get up but before he could go four ANBU appeared.

"ANBU, what do you all want" asked Iruka.

"The forbidden scroll was stolen, we are to begin searching for Mizuki and we thought you could help" said one of the ANBU to Iruka.

"Lets go" said Iruka.

"Wait" said Naruto before they left.

"What is it" asked one ANBU annoyed.

"Think instead of going in random directions, 'What is the fastest way out of this village form the hokage's tower?" asked Naruto.

"The eastern gate, it's the fastest way out of the village and the escape route we use to carry the Hokage to safety if he's ever hurt" said a cat masked ANBU.

"Mizuki's a high level Chunin who probably knows that, he's probably heading that way" said Iruka.

"Go see if you can cut him off, I'll go to the gate and warn the guards" said Naruto has began to head to the gate.

Once Naruto saw that he was away from Iruka and the others he used the force and gave a powerful leap into the air. He was careful not to be seen and made his way to the eastern gate but he was shocked at what he saw when he got there.

Mizuki had killed the two Chunin who were guarding the gate.

'_Damned, I let him escape with the scroll' _thought Naruto.

Naruto was conflicted and he knew what he had to do, he reached for one three lightsabers that were clipped onto his belt.

"I was going to have to use them one day" thought Naruto as he ran towards Mizuki.

"MIZUKI" yelled Naruto getting the attention of the white haired Chunin.

"Ahh, Naruto I was hopping I'd see before I left" said Mizuki as he turned from the gate and looked at Naruto. Naruto was a little stunned when he looked at Mizuki's face; his eyes were now an evil looking yellow that seemed to be a gateway into fear.

Naruto held his lightsaber tightly in his left hand and filtered all his fear and doubts into the force.

"Just turn back Mizuki, give back the scroll and explain yourself to the Hokage" said Naruto while using the force to strengthen his voice.

Mizuki laughed harshly and glared deeply at Naruto but Naruto would not budge, "You want me to give up this power" asked Mizuki with venom in his voice as he held the forbidden scroll in one arm.

Naruto looked at the scroll and saw the dark and twisted aura that radiated off of it, "What you hold in your hands wont give you power Mizuki, it will only consume and destroy you" said Naruto.

"You don't know anything so just shut up and DIE" yelled Mizuki as he threw ten kunai and thirteen shuriken.

Naruto ignited his blue lightsaber and deflected the kunai but jumped over the shuriken. The kunai were now thrown to the side and they were burning red from the contact they made with Naruto's lightsaber. The shuriken were also lodged in a building that was behind Naruto.

"Looks like you were keeping secrets in the academy Naruto" said Mizuki as he smiled like a mad man.

Naruto didn't answer the man and simply awaited for Mizuki's next move.

'_The scroll, it has drawn him fully into the dark side or he was already there and didn't know it' _thought Naruto as he stared at Mizuki who was going through hand seals.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)" yelled Mizuki as threw five shuriken that turned into five hundred. Naruto jumped high into the air by using the force but before he knew it Mizuki was already attacking again. The deranged Chunin was no fool and was throwing shuriken and kunai as to keep Naruto at bay and a safe distance away from himself.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Ball Technique)" yelled Mizuki as a giant fireball sprang for his mouth.

Naruto raised his hand and used the force to keep the powerful flames from burning him; he was getting tired of this but he couldn't simply kill Mizuki.

"It's time to end this" yelled Mizuki.

Through the force Naruto could fell Mizuki's intention to jump over him.

"Please Mizuki don't try it, I've got the vantage point" said Naruto as he readied his lightsaber.

"DIE" yelled Mizuki as he jumped at Naruto with a powerful burst of chakra.

Naruto looked as Mizuki came at him Kunai in hand and he swiftly moved his lightsaber.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mizuki as he landed on the ground; he was missing his left arm and both of his legs. Naruto turned away from Mizuki; he just couldn't handle the sight of the deranged man laying on the ground helpless.

"I'LL KILL YOU JUST YOU WAIT" yelled Mizuki.

"Naruto" whispered a voice from behind him.

There stood Iruka, the third Hokage, and various Jounin and ANBU looking on in awe.

"I honestly hopped you'd stopped him before he got here" said Naruto sadly.

_-Break _

Naruto was in the Hokage's office; the ANBU and Jounin from earlier were still there giving there report on the nights events. Naruto stood next to Iruka who had placed an arm around him and looked at him comfortingly.

"Naruto come here" said Sarutobi, the third Hokage. The old man had been like a grandfather to Naruto and the look on his face after he saw what he did to Mizuki had made Naruto feel a great deal of sadness.

"It would seem that you have been training hard" said Sarutobi as he picked up his smocking pipe.

"Yeah you know me always at work" said Naruto weakly.

"I'm proud of you Naruto" said Sarutobi causing Naruto to look up at him in surprise.

Naruto used the force and he could feel it, Iruka and Sarutobi were proud of him.

"I wont ask what weapon you used against Mizuki or how you fought him; all I know is that you saved the forbidden scroll and kept away from the wrong hands" said Sarutobi while smiling.

"Thanks old man" said Naruto as he relaxed and let the force embrace him.

"Oh and before I forget Naruto I'm counting this as your first A class mission; you can come get your pay tomorrow after your placed on your team" said Sarutobi happily.

"I'm sure that Naruto's grateful lord Hokage but we should be going" said Iruka as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Of Corse, tomorrows a big day for you Naruto" said Sarutobi as he allowed them to leave.

Iruka took Naruto to his own apartment and he said that he would let Naruto stay in the guest room for the night.

'_Today wasn't such a bad day' _thought Naruto as he slipped into a force healing trance and let his body sleep.

**End Chapter **

**Notes **

I hope you all like the story so far but you must be aware of two things; **Naruto** **can** **use** **the** **force**. I know you may not like that but stick with, there's a method to my madness.

You should all also know that the code of the jedi that is in chapter one has no typos that is Naruto's Jedi code in my story not the movies or comics.

Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter Three: Team Seven. **

Naruto was calmly walking through the village and thinking over the events that had transpired last night. He had seen first hand just what the Dark side was and what it; know he knew why the Jedi that came before him wanted to keep it at bay and away from the rest of the universe.

'_It consumed Mizuki and lead him to his fall' _thought Naruto as he calmly walked toward the academy.

Naruto had his leaf headband around his arm; the iron plate that had the insignia of the leaf was still the same but it was now on a brown cloth instead of the traditional blue that it was on before.

As Naruto rounded a corner that led him out of the market place someone accidently bumped into him. He recognized who the girl was, Hyuuga Hinata. She was a kind hearted girl but sadly she came from a family who was slowly heading towards the dark side and dragging her along with them.

"I-i-ii-m s-ss-sorry" stuttered the young girl as she looked up at Naruto.

"It's alright Hinata-san it was an accident" said Naruto.

The girls face soon turned three different shades of red as she realized who it was. Naruto had known for some time that the girl liked him and he liked her as well but he just wasn't ready to make such a large commitment; he was also afraid that he would hurt her, for now he would be her friend and let her tell him her secret.

"You were heading to the academy right, Hinata-san" asked Naruto trying to coax her out of her shyness.

"Yes, today is the day we get assigned to our teams" said Hinata quietly.

"Them come, let us walk together" said Naruto as he offered her his arm.

Hinata carefully placed her arm around his and let him lead the way to the academy.

'_This is rather bold of her' _thought Naruto as he let his calmness roll through the force and onto Hinata; he was doing this for the soul purpose of making sure that she didn't faint.

"Naruto-kun who do you think will be placed on your team" asked Hinata silently.

"I don't know Hinata, I just hope that my team and I can get along" said Naruto as they entered the academy and headed towards there classroom.

The two entered the room and parted ways; Iruka wanted to talk to Naruto and Shino and Kiba, Hinata's closes friends, were waiting for her as always. After Naruto and Iruka finished talking Naruto sat at the front of the class and waited for everyone to come to class.

The students soon filed into the class room and took there seats. Iruka was standing in front of the class and soon started roll call, he made sure that everyone was here and he soon began to talk about what it was to be a shinobi. Many ignored Iruka but Naruto paid attention and listened to his mentor's final words of advice.

Iruka quickly began to call out the teams; as Naruto expected Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were placed on a team, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were on the same team, and as Naruto foresaw Sakura, Sasuke and he were on the same team.

'_Wait for it' _thought Naruto as he waited for Iruka to say the words he already knew.

"Team seven; Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" said Iruka calmly.

"WHAT, how can that billboard be on the same team as Sasuke" yelled Yamanaka Ino in outrage.

"If you want to know you can take that up with the Hokage" said Iruka causing Ino to sit down while mumbling a string of incoherent curse words.

"I'll leave all of you to talk amongst your selves why you wait for your Jounin instructors" said Iruka as he left the room.

All of the young shinobi soon began there own conversations amongst themselves. Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji were discussing something quietly amongst themselves, Kiba was talking to Hinata, and Shino was simply listening to there conversation and commenting whenever he saw fit.

Naruto unlike everyone else was meditating. Naruto knew that when a person stayed connected to the force they could learn more form it; he knew he wouldn't live long enough to fully understand the force but he wanted to understand as much as he could and so he meditated.

As time passed students began to leave as there instructors came to take them away.

Three hours passed and only Naruto and his time remained. Sakura was too obsessed with Sasuke to even take Notice of him and Sasuke thought Naruto was beneath him and wasn't worth his attention. Naruto simply sat and let the force consume the entirety of his being; Naruto was now within the deep recesses of his mind and focusing on strengthening his mental shielding.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing" asked Sakura as she unknowingly snapped Naruto out of his meditation session.

"I was meditating Sakura-san" said Naruto politely.

"Why do you do that" asked Sakura angrily.

"I beg your pardon" asked Naruto confused at her sudden spark of anger.

"You, you try to act all cool to be like Sasuke" said Sakura heatedly.

Naruto stared right at Sakura and began laughing; Sakura was a little surprised that he would start laughing but her anger did not cool down because of her surprise.

"Hey just why are you laughing" asked Sakura.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at Sakura, "What you said was pretty funny" said Naruto confusing Sakura.

"You said I was trying to be like Sasuke; that's got to be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time" said Naruto as he chuckled.

"And why is that funny" asked Sakura at the brink of her patience.

"Can you imagine me acting like Sasuke" asked Naruto drawing a reaction out of Sasuke.

"And what is that suppose to mean" asked Sasuke.

Before Naruto could answer the door to the class room opened and a man stepped inside. Sasuke and Sakura tried to judge the man by his appearance but Naruto used the force to make his own conclusions about the man. The man was tall and had silvery hair that defied gravity at was pointing upwards, the lower half of his face was covered by a mask and one of his eyes was covered by his leaf headband.

Naruto could feel hidden fear and grief in that man as he used the force to observe the new comer.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi are you team seven" asked the strange man.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're our sensei" said Naruto in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, meet me on the roof in five minutes" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three looked at the spot were the man once stud until Naruto broke the awkward silence, "Well he said to meet him on the roof so lets go" said Naruto as he left his seat and headed out the door.

_-Break _

Naruto and the others had made it to the roof and Kakashi was already waiting. Naruto and the others quickly sat down and they waited for Kakashi to say something.

"As I said I am your sensei Hatake Kakashi; now why don't we get started with the introductions" said Kakashi as he stared at Naruto and the others lazily with his only visible eye.

"Why don't you go first sensei" said Sakura.

"Sure why not. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many hobbies; I honestly don't feel I should explain them to you. My plans for the future are my own and you wouldn't understand; finally, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern" said Kakashi as he smiled underneath his mask.

'_He's useless if he can't teach me anything' _thought Sasuke darkly.

'_All he told us was his name, and we already knew that' _thought Sakura angrily.

'_He is strange but powerful in the force' _thought Naruto as he looked calmly at Kakashi's force signature.

"Okay you fist" said Kakashi as he pointed at Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like reading and training" said Naruto as he looked to see Kakashi's reaction.

"Short, sweet, and to the point; I like that. Yo pinky you're up" said Kakashi as he looked at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like …." She looked at Sasuke with a deep blush on her face. "My hobbies are …." She once again looked at Sasuke. "My plans for the future involve ….." and yet again she looked at Sasuke.

"And what do you hate" asked Kakashi.

"INO" yelled Sakura loudly.

'_I honestly thought she would say my name' _thought Naruto as he chuckled in his mind.

"Alright then, dark and brooding you're up" said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes" said Sasuke as he glared at Kakashi, "I don't have dreams just an ambition; to kill a certain man" finished Sasuke calmly.

'_Such thoughts will lead to your end Sasuke' _thought Naruto as he felt anger and hate roll off of Sasuke.

'_He is too focused on revenge' _thought Kakashi.

"Tomorrow the three of you will meet me at training filed seven at six o'clock for a survival test; Oh, and don't eat breakfast you'll only throw up" said Kakashi as he once again disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto politely dismissed himself from his teammate's presence and left the two alone; Sakura didn't care and Sasuke merely grunted in acknowledgement.

Naruto had gone to his apartment and sat in his room in deep meditation. Unlike most of his meditations witch were calm and peaceful this one was very unsettling. Naruto felt a powerful wave of change that rippled threw the force, he felt great waves of suffering and agony but he couldn't locate were it was coming from.

"A power shift in the force has happened, but what does it mean" asked Naruto quietly as he broke out of his meditation.

It was a new day in the village and Naruto was up with the sun; he was now walking towards the training ground. He was worried about that powerful disturbance he felt in the force but he channeled his worries into the force and decided to focus on today.

Naruto reached the training ground and found Sasuke and Sakura waiting patiently.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke" said Naruto happily.

The two didn't really react to him; Sakura not being a morning person was very upset at being up so early and Sasuke being the type of person he was simply didn't react at all. The three sat near a bridge that was at over a small river that was at the edge of the training field.

After four hours of waiting Sakura had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder; Sasuke let her stay there, why he didn't know and Naruto sat meditating and calming himself for what he knew was going to be a long day.

"Sorry for making you wait but a herd of black cats crossed my path and I had to retrace my steps" said Kakashi while looking at the three happily.

"LIAR" yelled Sakura; she had been awaken by Sasuke when Kakashi appeared.

"Okay, onto the fun" said Kakashi as he pulled out an alarm clock and two silver bells that were tied onto a string.

"This is your survival exam; you must obtain one of these bells from me before the alarm on this clock rings" said Kakashi as he walked into the middle of the field and set the clock onto one of three wooden post.

"There are only two bells" said Sasuke calmly.

"I know; one of you will fail and be dropped from the village shinobi program, and only two will make it and become shinobi" said Kakashi while looking at them happily. Kakashi could see that Sakura and Sasuke were panicked but he noticed that Naruto was calm and collected.

'_Does he know the real purpose to the test' _though Kakashi.

"Anyway, the one of you that fails will be tied to the stump and not eat lunch" said Kakashi gleefully.

"I was wondering why you told us not to eat breakfast" said Naruto knowing that he fully ignored the order.

"Oh and before I forget, if you want to pass you have to aim to kill me" said Kakashi while letting a powerful burst of chakra come forth from his body.

'_Let's see what they can do' _thought Kakashi.

While Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the woods to plan there attacks Naruto remained and faced Kakashi.

"You didn't run Naruto, that's what most people do when faced with someone stronger" said Kakashi trying to get a rise out of Naruto.

Naruto moved closer to Kakashi but kept his distance; Naruto knelt on both of his knees and pulled his lightsaber from within his brown robes.

"There is Emotion, but Peace"

"There is No Ignorance, there is Knowledge"

"There is Passion, but Serenity"

"There is Chaos, but Harmony"

"There is No Death, there is Unity" said Naruto as he closed his eyes and knelt before Kakashi.

'_What is he doing' _thought Sasuke and Sakura as they watched the two.

"And what exactly does that mean" asked Kakashi as he pulled out a bright orange colored book from one of his vest pockets.

"It is my code, the code of a Jedi" said Naruto as he stood up and ignited his lightsaber.

'_Uhm, the weapon he used to stop Mizuki' _thought Kakashi.

'_What is that thing' _thought Sasuke looking interested at Narutos lightsaber.

"I see your getting serious" said Kakashi putting the book away and pulled out a Kunai.

Naruto gripped his lightsaber and threw it to Kakashi's surprise. Kakashi barely had any time to think and as if on instinct he used the substitution jutsu and replaced himself with a large log. Were Kakashi once stood there was now a large stump that was cut in two; one of each part of the stump was singed a still smoldering from the contact it made with Naruto's lightsaber.

"I see through your deception Kakashi sensei and it won't work on me" said Naruto loudly as he once again had his lightsaber in hand.

Kakashi watched from atop of a tree at the end of the training field, he was a little amazed that Naruto had attacked but he soon regained focus.

'_So the blond figured it out but will the others join him' _thought Kakashi as he moved deeper into the forest.

_-Break _

Naruto like Kakashi had gone deep into the forest; he had decided to wait for Sasuke and Sakura to find him. The clock was ticking but Naruto was confident on that he would succeed. As he expected Sasuke had gathered Sakura and had found him rather quickly.

The two were being careful and kept there distance.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" said Naruto as he sat underneath a tree.

"Tell me what that thing is" demanded Sasuke as he pointed at Naruto's lightsaber.

"That is a question to be answered at another time; the question now is what do you want to pass this test" said Naruto calmly.

Sasuke was at a crossroads but he knew that he needed to pass this test and he couldn't afford to question Naruto.

"Well tell us what the big deal is" said Sasuke angrily.

"This test was meant to divide us" said Naruto calmly.

"What do you mean" asked Sakura.

"Think Sakura were in our village history has there ever been a two man team" asked Naruto calmly.

Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face until realization finally dawned upon her, "Never, all team in the village are composed of three members, except for the ANBU who travel in groups of four or six" said Sakura.

"So what's this test really about" asked Sasuke.

"Teamwork, he used the bells as an object to divide us and keep us from even realizing that we had to work together" said Naruto.

"And what do we do" asked Sasuke.

"First we…", Naruto soon began to explain his plan while on the other side of the forest Kakashi waited calmly and patiently for the next assault

_-Break _

Kakashi was wandering through the thick forest and as he did so he was contemplating his most mysterious student, Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi had to admit to himself that he thought the boy was a moron but so far he had proven him wrong. Naruto was apparently very skilled in sword play and he was well skilled enough to create a one of a kind weapon.

'_Who are you really, Uzumaki Naruto' _thought Kakashi as he walked through the forest.

About forty-five to fifty kunai and shuriken in total came at Kakashi and impaled him but yet again he had used the substitution technique to avoid harm but he now had another obstacle, Naruto was waiting for him with his lightsaber ready.

"Ah, I see that your back to actually fight; its terrible to tease people like that" said Kakashi as he readied himself.

"Technically I'm not alone" said Naruto as he began to drag his light sabers into the ground in rapid succession causing dirt and dust to pick up and blind Kakashi's vision.

'_This is interesting' _though Kakashi as the dirt and dust settled.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Fire Ball Technique)" yelled Sasuke as a giant fireball sprang for his mouth and headed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi saw it coming and dodged easily; as if on queue Naruto sprang from the forest canopy and delivered a barrage of forward thrust and slashes that Kakashi dodged easily. Kakashi was about to dodge another forward thrust and grab Naruto from behind but before he could grab him he had to dodge an incoming storm of kunai and shuriken that was being thrown by Sakura.

'_Well what do you know, he did figure it out' _thought Kakashi as he flipped into the air and landed in front of his team who were still ready to go.

The bell rang and its high pitch ring could be heard threw out the forest.

"Well looks like you all failed" said Kakashi faking sadness.

"True, but you never even expected us to come this far" said Naruto seriously.

"True but guess what" asked Kakashi.

"What" asked Sakura.

"You pass" said Kakashi happily.

"Well that's good to know" said Naruto putting his lightsaber away.

"I put you all through this test with reason" said Kakashi seriously, "I needed to know that you could work together; in the shinobi world no one man can stand alone because in the end he only meets death. From now on you will be my team and you will be shinobi but you must always remember the lesson that this exam represents; no man gets left behind" said Kakashi as he looked at his new team with some level of pride.

'_I'm a step closer to killing that man' _thought Sasuke.

'_Finally I have a chance of impressing Sasuke' _thought Sakura happily.

'_I am closer to being a true Jedi' _thought Naruto while reaching deep into the force.

'_A new team seven, and hopefully a better future' _thought Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter Four: C Rank, The Beast**

Team seven had been a team for four months. Kakashi despite his lazy behavior was a harsh task master; he was constantly drilling his students in intense training sessions that tested both body and mind. Kakashi was also a rather fair teacher, he studied all of there weaknesses and made sure that they each compensated for them.

First Kakashi focused on Sakura; she had amazing chakra control but little chakra, her skill in taijutsu was limited, her Genjutsu surpassed both of her other teammates, and her Ninjutsu was rather lacking. Kakashi made sure to focus on increasing her chakra reserves, and strengthening her Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Kakashi had decided to focus her Ninjutsu around medical skills because of her chakra control; a decision that as of now he had yet to regret.

The next member of team seven that Kakashi targeted was Naruto. Kakashi saw that Naruto was the most well balanced of his students; Naruto excelled in taijutsu and he had created several different forms of Kenjutsu that Kakashi hadn't even imaged possible, an amazing feet for someone so young. Narutos chakra control was good but not as good as Sakuras, so Kakashi made sure to drill him regularly; Narutos Ninjutsu was fairly alright, but Kakashi had decided to expand on it by teaching powerful Ninjutsu that someone of Narutos large chakra capacity could use.

The final member of the team was Sasuke; he was the one that needed the most work, Kakashi saw that he was emotionally and mentally unstable, a dangerous combination. Kakashi had drilled him tirelessly in endurance training to improve his Taijutsu, chakra control, and to expand his chakra reserves. Kakashi had also taught Sasuke Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Right now team seven was in there training grounds; were Kakashi watched his genin go through an incredibly complex obstacle course he had made himself.

"Pick up the pace people" yelled Kakashi as he saw Naruto dodge a few of his kunai traps.

"Pick up the pace he says" yelled Sakura as she jumped from a tree that had explosive tags on them.

"I think I would have been better of with another teacher" said Naruto as he deflected some kunai and shuriken with his lightsaber.

'_It's working, there coming together' _thought Kakashi as he watched his team.

Naruto and the other members of team seven had grown closer over the past four months; Kakashi's harsh training had caused the three to unknowingly form a small and subtle friendship. Sasuke now acknowledged both Sakura and Naruto because they've proven to him that they are strong, thanks to Kakashi Sakura had developed stronger focus on her career as a shinobi and stopped obsessing over Sasuke, and Naruto had opened up a little to his teammates.

Naruto had revealed that he could use the force; however, it was not intentional. While practicing in the forest Sasuke and Sakura had come looking for him and discovered his secret. Sakura was a little scared and all Sasuke wanted to know was how Naruto learned to use it.

At first it caused some friction between the three but they eventually worked out there differences, to some degree. Naruto had placed a powerful force suggestion in Sasukes mind; every time Sasuke would think about trying gain power and it involved Naruto in some way his mind would be clouded by the force.

Naruto felt terrible about using the force to cloud another's mind but it was the only way to protect Sasuke and everyone else from his hate, anger, and grief.

Naruto and the others had just escaped Kakashi's death trap and were know standing in front of him.

"Well looks like you're finally shaping out to look like a real team" said Kakashi as he smiled at them.

"Its four in the morning and you have us up and about trying to survive in your obstacle coarse, and that's all you have to say" asked Sakura.

It was strange because usually Kakashi would give them a play by play on there weaknesses but this time he was complementing them.

"It has been four months since I took as my team" said Kakashi slowly, "I've been running you ragged in training your minds and bodies. You've all improved immensely, I honestly expected that you would progress at a slower pace but you've proven me wrong" said Kakashi as he looked at his students.

"Okay, were getting stronger faster than you would have thought" said Sasuke calmly.

"And I've decided to go for our first C ranked mission" said Kakashi.

"Really, you mean it" asked Sakura.

"Yes, report to the Hokage's office at one o'clock sharp and don't be late" said Kakashi seriously as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_-Break _

Time had passed by quickly and team seven was already at the hokage's tower waiting to see the elderly shinobi master. Naruto was calmly waiting in his seat near the secretary's desk, Sasuke was reading a jutsu scroll, and Sakura was reading a medical diary that was given to her by Kakashi.

"You may go in the Hokage's waiting for you" said the Chunin secretary.

The three silently thanked her and entered the Hokage's office and to there surprise there sensei, Kakashi the man who was always late, was actually there on time.

"Ah, team seven please come in" said Sarutobi warmly.

"Hello lord Hokage" said Sakura as she stopped in front of his desk with Sasuke and Naruto at her left.

"Yesterday your sensei came to me and requested a C ranked mission for you" said Sarutobi getting serious.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei said that we were ready for one" said Naruto calmly.

The door of the hokage's office soon opened and two people came through the door. One was an elderly man with a long white beard and the other was a young man that had a bandana wrapped around his head and over his eyes.

"This is Kashimoto and his son Kenjishimoto" said Sarutobi as the two entered the office and sat on a couch that was at the edge of the room.

'_That boy he's like Sasuke and me, a force sensitive' _thought Naruto.

"They came from a village that is located between the Land of Stone and the Land of Lightning; they traveled here to entrust us with a mission that they could not entrust onto others" said Sarutobi.

"What's the mission" asked Sasuke interested.

"I believe I can tell you that young man" said Kashimoto" calmly, "Our village makes its money by digging for iron ore to make weapons with. We began an excavation to find ore in an untouched terrain; everything was going well but…."

"But what Kashimoto-san" asked Naruto calmly.

"There were mysterious accidents that began to occur in the excavation sight" said Kashimoto sadly, "One man died and some were injured severely.

"What do you think is causing these accidents" asked Kakashi.

"An apparition" said Kenjishimoto.

"You cant really believe that, it has to be someone that doesn't want you to continue your work" said Sakura.

"No it is true, this apparition has been haunting my son in his dreams" said Kashimoto angrily.

"I've drawn pictures of this apparition" said Kenjishimoto.

"Do you have them" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I have them Naruto. It's because of these pictures I want your team to take this mission" said Sarutobi as he placed four pieces of paper on his desk, "Come look at them, they might interest you most of all Naruto".

Naruto stepped forward and looked at the four hand drawn pictures that made his eyes go wide.

One picture was of a lightsaber like his own, another was of a pyramid with a strange design on them; the other picture was of a man with a hood that his face in shadows, and the final picture was that of a strange creature that had sharp teeth and claws. Visions of darkness seen in the dreams of a blind man.

"Naruto are you okay" asked Sakura as she saw how Naruto turned pale at the sight of the pictures.

"Kenjishimoto are you sure you saw these four things in yours dreams" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I was born blind but I've always had this strange ability" said Kenjishimoto carefully, "I can see the future in my dreams" finished Kenjishimoto quietly.

"Kakashi sensei we have to go this place, there is something dangerous going on there" said Naruto pleadingly.

"And you will go to Kashimoto's village" said Sarutobi, "Naruto, I fear that what ever is going on in this village is something only you can stop".

"We will leave tomorrow" said Kakashi as he ushered his team out of the Hokage's office.

It was once again morning and team seven was at the village's northern gate and they were ready to depart to Kashimoto's village. The journey would prove to be rather difficult for the group but they would push forward.

"Naruto, have you ever gotten the feeling that something bad is going to happen" asked Sasuke calmly.

"Yes, and usually I do have a very long day" replied Naruto.

The journey had been fairly simply but they had run into some problems. As they traveled they came across a village that seemed to be completely and utterly abandoned. Kashimoto told them that mere days ago the town was full of people but now it was empty. Kakashi told his team to protect Kashimoto and Kenjishimoto while he went to investigate.

"Kashimoto what do you know about this village" asked Sasuke.

"It is our sister village, I grew up here with my cousin" said Kashimoto.

'_This is place strong with the dark side' _thought Naruto as he scanned the area around him.

"Something happened here" said Naruto as he used the force and sensed a powerful darkness.

"GRANDFATHER" everyone herd a voice call.

As team seven turned around they could see a young woman running towards them with Kakashi not to far behind.

"Kata, is that you" asked Kashimoto as the girl finished closing the distance between them.

"Grandfather its terrible" said the girl, Kata, as she hugged both Kashimoto and Kenjishimoto.

"What happened" asked Kenjishimoto calmly.

"Something attacked the village and killed two men, the town's people went to a nearby quarry" said Kakashi as he stood in front of everyone.

"Grandfather come, everyone is waiting" said the girl quietly.

Naruto and the others quietly followed the girl to the quarry; it was a deep hole in the ground full of digging equipment, tools, and explosives. There were lanterns that lit the entire quarry; there were many people visible inside, some were crying and others were whispering as Naruto and the others made there way down into the very center of the quarry. Many of the young men were armed with weapons and some had explosives in hand.

'_They're expecting company' _thought Kakashi as he walked behind Kashimoto.

"Hello brother" said an elderly woman as the group approached her.

"Sister Kyo what happened" asked Kashimoto while he held onto his son Kenjishimoto for support.

"It is your daughter" said Kyo as she stepped aside and let everyone see a girl that was covered in bandages that were seeping with blood.

"KIKYO" yelled Kashimoto as he left his son side to go to his daughter.

"What happened" asked Kashimoto outraged and in anger.

"Not important" said Kakashi as he knelt next to the unconscious woman, "Sakura I'll need your help, Naruto come see if there's anything you can do" said Kakashi as he began to remove the bandages.

It had been forty five minutes since they had reached the quarry and since they were lead to Kashimoto's daughter. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto had done there best to help the girl the best they could. Kakashi used what little skill he had to identify how bad the wounds to her were; he also used his chakra to stop repair any external damage and to stop the bleeding, Sakura cleaned and disinfected the woman's wounds, and Naruto had placed the girl into a force-healing trance.

Kakashi looked within his supplies and quickly made his tent and had the woman placed inside of it. The young woman was lucky to be alive, what ever attacked her really pulled a number on her. Her wounds were two and a half inches deep and some of her bones were broken; but she'd make it.

"Will my daughter be alright" asked Kashimoto.

"Yes, she just needs rest" said Sakura reassuringly.

"I think it's time we found out" what happened said Kakashi as he looked at Kyo.

It was already night and many townspeople gathered round as Kyo started a fire and sat down in front of it.

"It was a beast like none I've seen before; it was large and with many spikes on its back, it had sharp teeth and two large tusk jutting out of it mouth" said Kyo as she began to cry, "Two young men tried to stop it with explosives but the beast hide was to strong, it simply shook off the explosion they created and killed them both".

"Tell me did it look like this" asked Naruto as he handed her one of Kenjishimoto's picture over to her.

"Yes, this is the beast" said Kyo in a fearful whisper.

"I know this creature" said Naruto causing everyone in the quarry to erupt into whispers.

"And how do you know it stranger" asked one of the townspeople.

Naruto let out a deep breath and stood up, he walked towards the fire and stood in front of it.

"This creature is a predator named, Terentatek" said Naruto loudly quieting everyone.

"Once long ago there were two orders or clans if you will, the Jedi and the Sith. They both used the force, the life energy that bounded all things together; the Jedi used the force for good while there brethren the Sith used the force for evil" as Naruto spoke and the crowed was pulled into his story.

"These two orders were pulled into a war and they nearly destroyed each other and from there negative emotions; from there hate, bitterness, and hopelessness was born the Terentatek. This powerful predator hunted them down and soon it will hunt all of its descendants down" said Naruto eerily.

"Is that true Naruto" asked Sakura.

"Yes, the Terentatek hunts down anyone who has a strong connection with the force; whether there good or evil it will hunt them down to feast on there blood" said Naruto.

The town's people were panicked but Kakashi had settled them down and told them to stay calm.

"Not to point out the obvious to you Naruto but that means this thing, if it exist, will hunt you" said Sasuke while glaring at him.

"I know" said Naruto in a quiet whisper.

A powerful roar could be heard through out the quarry and the night sky, everyone was stricken by fear but somehow they couldn't move. The roar sounded so powerful and brutal; the sound of there deaths was what many thought.

"It's here" said Naruto as he ignited his blue lightsaber.

'_Force give me strength' _though Naruto as he heard another powerful roar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter Five: The Pleas of the Damned **

Everyone in the quarry sat on edge; it had gown eerily quiet. Naruto was sending his fear into the force and preparing for the battle to come. As he focused on the force he could fell a surge of power in the darkside; Sasuke and Kenjishimoto who were the only two force sensitive's around could also feel it.

"Naruto now would be a really good time to say something to help us" said Sasuke as he gripped a kunai in each one of his hands.

"Get ready to face one of the most powerful beast in existence" said Naruto as he reached into his robes and produced another lightsaber.

"That doesn't really help" said Sasuke in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Don't fear Sasuke, the force is our ally and a powerful ally it is" said Naruto as his eyes began to glow an intense blue.

The ground soon began to shake and heavy steps could be heard. Kakashi tried to locate were the source of the sound was coming but sadly he couldn't.

"Naruto what's going on I can't find were this thing is coming from" said Kakashi pulling his headband off of his covered eye; Naruto saw that it was a deep read and a thin scar went over the side of his face.

"The Terentatek is a creature of the dark side Kakashi sensei; it is strongest when in the shadows and in the presence of fear" said Naruto calmly.

Everything was quiet and everyone in the quarry was calm many thought that what ever had made the noise was now gone.

"Stupid boy nothings coming its just tricks that the night plays" yelled on man.

Many rallied towards him and soon began to cheer for him but then the worst happened. Something crashed threw the very surface the man and his followers were standing on; the people that saw the terrifying sight soon screamed and everyone panicked. The creature that came out of the ground used its large arms to viciously ram people into the quarry walls; it gave a roar and grabbed one man with its powerful claws and bit deep into his flesh.

"NO" yelled Naruto as he jumped at the beast with one lightsaber ignited. Naruto used the force to propel himself at the creature with amazing accuracy and speed; Naruto had landed on its head with a powerful thud, he quickly took his blue lightsaber and jammed it into the Tarentateks thick armored neck.

The Terentatek moved wildly trying to force Naruto off and it succeed by forcing Naruto to jump off but just as Naruto leaped off Kakashi and Sasuke were quick to attack. Sasuke threw over fifty kunai covered in explosive tags and Kakashi was performing over ten hand seals in rapid succession.

The kunai were mere inches away from the Terentatek as Kakashi yelled, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)".

The flames made by Kakashi's powerful attack made contact with the kunai and caused a lethal explosion. Kakashi and Sasuke moved towards Naruto and stood ready to fight.

"You lost your weapon" said Kakashi calmly.

"No just merely placed it somewhere else" replied Naruto as he looked at the fire that was made by Kakashi and Sasukes attack.

"Where's Sakura" asked Naruto as he held onto the second lightsaber heed pulled out earlier.

"She's helping get everyone a safe distance away" said Sasuke.

Another powerful roar was yet again heard as the Terentatek stepped out of the flames of the explosion and stepped menacingly towards the three shinobi. The three could see Narutos blue lightsaber lodged behind its head.

"A wise man once said to defeat your enemy you must be like him" said Naruto as he ignited his other lightsaber; instead of Naruto's other blue lightsaber this one glowed a deep violet. (Think Mace Windu's)

"Last time you used that it only made him mad" said Kakashi lazily.

"Lets see how he likes this" said Naruto as he lifted his right hand. Kakashi and Sasuke watched wide eyed as lightning sprang from his hand and both could only think one thing.

'_He isn't using chakra' _thought Kakashi and Sasuke in unison.

"Sasuke, Kakashi aim for its neck and hit it with fire" said Naruto as he ran with speed Kakashi could barely believe. As Kakashi and Sasuke snapped out of amazement and prepared to do as Naruto instructed Naruto himself had already reached the Terentatek and began to attack with his lightsaber. Naruto dodged the beast arms as it waved them around wildly.

Naruto slid underneath the Terentatek and as he did he once again conjured lightning from his hand and then he jammed his lightsaber into the belly of the beast and quickly pulled it out. Kakashi used his dragon technique and Sasuke used his grand fireball to attack from above and the Naruto slid from underneath the beast and jumped away.

As Naruto jumped away he used his spare hand and pulled his still ignited blue lightsaber from the Terentateks back, by using the force to pull it towards himself, and now held both lightsabers in his hands.

"I will end this" said Naruto as he threw both his lightsabers at the Terentatek.

The lightsabers went flying at an amazing rate and cut straight through the beast. The Terentatek fell; its large body hitting the ground with a powerful thud. Its body soon began to release green smoke from its mouth and injuries.

"Is it dead" asked Sasuke still ready to attack.

"Yes, its releasing poison" said Naruto as he began to leave quarry.

"Why is its body releasing poison" asked Kakashi as he walked next to Naruto.

"That is the way of anything that comes from the dark side, destroy everything even in death" said Naruto sadly.

It had been a few days since the beast attacked in the quarry. The villagers were happy that they could sleep soundly but they were also mourning the death of all those that were lost in the vicious and mindless attack of the beast. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were now rested and standing in the quarry.

"Kakashi-sensei we have to into the mines of the quarry" said Naruto.

"Why, that thing is dead" said Sasuke.

"True but there is more happening here; something summoned the Terentatek here" said Naruto silently.

"What do you think summoned it" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I am a Jedi; it is possible that the Sith have risen here just as I did in the village" answered Naruto.

"If you go I'm going with you" said a new comer.

Kakashi and the three members of team seven turned to see Kenjishimoto; the blind boy had a black rag covering his eyes but team seven could feel the determination to go.

"It will be dangerous" said Kakashi as he stared lazily at Kenjishimoto.

"He's coming" said Naruto as he began to walk towards the mines entrance, "Sakura help Kenjishimoto" said Naruto seriously.

_-Break _

Team Seven was now deep within the mines of the quarry; Naruto was guiding them, Kakashi and Sasuke were at his side, and Sakura and Kenjishimoto were following close behind. As they wandered deeper into the cave Naruto began to stray from the passage that the villagers had deemed safe by marking with lights.

"Were veering from the safe path" said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto.

"Don't you feel it Kakashi-san; don't you feel how as we head down this path something grips your heart" said Kenjishimoto as he held onto Sakuras had for guidance.

"Very perceptive of you Kenji" said Naruto as he pulled out a lightsaber to illuminate the darkening path, "What you're feeling is the dark side's taint".

The four continued to walk deeper into the cave and it grew darker until they saw glowing lights. There were crystals and diamonds jutting out of the walls and floor. There was an eerie red glow to these diamonds and crystals; it was if they were made out of blood.

"This isn't a good sign" said Sasuke as he looked forward.

Team seven soon entered a large chamber full giant read diamonds and crystals. It was a large cave; were ever they turned a diamond or crystal can be seen, sharp, red, and very unnerving. It was like being in a room that was coated in blood. After getting over the amazement of the cave they took notice of a large crystal formation that jutted out of the ground in the center of the cave.

"This is disturbing" said Kakashi seriously.

"Look there" said Naruto as he pointed towards the crystal formation before them.

Onto of the crystals was a small pyramid; it was glowing red and it seemed to have a strange design to covering every part of it.

"What is it" asked Sakura as she stood next to Kenjishimoto.

"It is the source of this villages troubles" said Naruto as he gripped his lightsaber, "It is a Sith Holocron; a relic of the dark side, it must have drawn the Terentatek here and caused the villagers to be in the accidents that plagued your village Kenjishimoto".

"What do we do about it" asked Kenjishimoto awkwardly as he was incapable of seeing the cause of his people's troubles.

"I can purify it but it will take time" said Naruto.

Naruto moved to the crystal formation but as he went closer the force screamed at him to move back and before he knew it a giant red crystal came through the ground just barely missing Naruto; Naruto jumped back in front of Kakashi and Sasuke, feeling the power of the dark side begin to strengthen.

"_Silly little Jedi" _said a dark voice.

"Naruto; why is it since I've meet you I keep coming so close death" asked Kakashi lazily as he stood ready to fight.

"We can talk later right now we have company" answered Naruto.

For those who could se it was sight to behold; the very shadows of the cave pulled together, twisting and weaving into an even large shadow. The shadow began to take shape; a dark body formed, covered in dark robes that were adorned with exotic symbols, its head was covered in rags, and only two golden eyes were visible.

"_Welcome Jedi; to my humble home" _said the man, for lack of a better word.

Kakashi and Sasuke could only stare in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"What is that thing; I can't feel chakra coming from it" said Sasuke panicked.

"I know" said Naruto as he moved forward, "So you are the taint I've sensed, Sith" finished Naruto as he stood before the shadow man.

"_I've called and called to you Jedi; Finally, you come to me" _said the Sith.

"Why call for me Sith" asked Naruto.

"_Not you him" _said the Sith as he pointed at Kenjishimoto who was lost and confused as to what was going on.

"Kenji" began Naruto, "Do you remember the man that you drew from your dreams".

"Yes Naruto-san" said Kenjishimoto as he removed the rag that covered his eyes.

"_Silence wiser one" _said the Sith as he pointed at Naruto, _"I called you all here to warn you" _said the Sith calmly.

"About what sith phantom" asked Naruto as he called upon the force for guidance.

"_You are here because of my machinations" _began the Sith, _"Long Ago I conquered worlds and destroyed many; however, I was stopped. I destroyed the ones I loved for the ones that promised me power; then we became Sith Lords, but our lust for power made us turn on each other; we destroyed one another". _

"Why tell us this" asked Sakura making her presence known.

"That's what I want to know; and why call Kenjishimoto a Jedi, when I am the first of this world" said Naruto.

"_You must understand me youngling, you must see what the darkside did to me and what it will do in the time to come". _

"You said we were here because of you, how is that possible" asked Kakashi.

"_Through the dark side I caused everyone to draw you here; I summoned the beast, I let it die, and I clouded you into brining the Jedi here wise one" _said the Sith as he began to fade and he seemed to fall into pain.

"Sith what's happening" asked Naruto ass he approached the Sith and kneeled before him, "Tell me apparition why bring us here" asked Naruto quietly.

"_No wise one, I am Sith no more, I am the dammed dead" _said the Sith as it grunted in pain.

"What do you wish of me" asked Naruto as the others stood close behind him.

"_Train him" _whispered the Sith as he pointed and Kenjishimoto, _"He will aid you against the dark, he is part of the light". _

"Please, tell me what this darkness is" pleaded Naruto.

"_It is what I use to be; it is what I was once called, a dark lord like I, Darth Nihilus" _those were his last words; the apparition faded and with it the dark side that had its grip over the mines vanished; only the red glow of the ancient Sith Holocron remained.

_-Break _

After they left the cave and meet with the villagers Team seven managed to convince Kenjishimoto's father, Kashimoto, that the cause of there troubles was gone. Kenjishimoto had told his family that he would go with Naruto; his father and family didn't like it but Naruto convinced them. Currently Team seven was walking in silence; Kakashi reading his book, Naruto focusing his senses, Sakura was walking next to Sasuke, and Kenjishimoto was next to Kakashi.

"You're awfully quiet, Naruto" said Kakashi without looking up from his book.

"The current course of events have troubled me" said Naruto calmly.

"I can see how" said Sakura while looking at her feet, "That ghost he manipulated us into coming to him; its scary knowing someone could do that".

"But it was for the greater good" said Kenjishimoto as he walked with a wooden staff to find his way.

"I can see it that way" said Sasuke calmly, "He tried warning us about something big".

"That may very well be true Sasuke, but it's who the warning came from that worries me" said Naruto getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean" asked Kakashi.

"The Sith apparition called himself Darth Nihilus" answered Naruto.

"Who was he when he was alive" asked Kakashi curiously.

"He was an ancient Sith who predates even the existence of our villages; by my calculations he ruled this planet before humans could even use chakra" said Naruto.

"Is that even possible" asked Sakura in amazement.

"Yes; he was know as the devourer, legend has it he drained the very life out off people".

When Naruto said that the group grew silent until for the remainder of the trip.

_-Break _

Team seven and Kenjishimoto was just entering the village hidden in the leaves; there thoughts heavy with there mission but for now they would rest and wait for the next day. As Naruto and his team walked through the village he could her a whisper through the force.

'_Prepare the few that are here wise one; the darkness lays in wait and you are there greatest enemy, you are the light'. _

**-End Chapter **

Yo sorry I've been gone for so long but I've been busy with school and preparing for a lot of important events but don't fear I'm back to bring you more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter Six: When the student is ready the master will appear**

It had been three days since Team Seven and Kenji had arrived in the leaf village; not much had changed but there was a deep tension within the group. They were in no way angry with each other but simply worried; the Hokage had summoned them after he had read the mission report and meet with Kakashi and Naruto.

Team seven and Kenji were now face to face with the third Hokage; a man that for more than thirty years had ruled the village as the strongest shinobi in the land of fire. They sat in the Hokage's office; it was private and protected by many jutsu as to insure privacy and protection for the Hokage.

He was an elderly man that radiated with calmness; a smoking pipe in his mouth and honorary robes covering his entire body, the man didn't seem powerful but deception was key for a good shinobi.

"I have summoned you all here on Naruto's request" began the Hokage, "What he has told me is most disturbing and I fear that he is one of the few that can help us in the dangerous times that are coming"

Naruto stepped in front of his team and nodded towards the Hokage who motioned for him to begin.

"As you are all aware there is a coming darkness" said Naruto calmly, "I don't know who, what, or even when this threat will attack".

"Then why are we here?" asked Sasuke, "Why aren't we training to get ready for what ever threat is coming".

"Why am I here" said Sakura quietly, "I'm strong like you guys".

"I'm blind; I don't think I could be of much help" said Kenji calmly.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Sasuke, you have the potential to be the greatest shinobi in over three generations; you only have one flaw, you are blinded by your quest for vengeance" said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke who merely glared at the blond Jedi boy.

Naruto then turned to Sakura and gave her a small smile, "Sakura, I can see it in your eyes. You weren't put on this world to kill you were placed on it to heal the wounds of the world; all you must do is let go of your insecurities". At this Sakura smiled and said a small thank you to Naruto.

"What about me" asked Kenji sadly as he sat in his chair.

"You Kenji are like non I've seen before" began Naruto, "Your heart is pure and the force flows through you like I've encountered".

Naruto looked upon them; he could see there future through the force, they were destined for greatness and he felt that he had to help them reach it.

"Naruto asked you all to be here in order to make a deal of sorts" said the Hokage breaking the silence, "Tomorrow you may go to him and be the ones to prepare for what might happen and I will prepare to ready our forces"

"What do you mean" asked Sakura worriedly.

"He means that the leaf will mobilize all of its forces and be on high alert" said Kakashi speaking for the first time.

"That also means that our sensei and others will be preparing for war" said Naruto sadly.

"But this was only one event" said Sakura shocked at what she was hearing.

"Untrue" said the Hokage, "all over the shinobi nations there has been a growing cloud of violence and a new village far from here has been growing more powerful; they have already declared war inside the land of rice" said the Hokage.

At this news team seven could only look at the Hokage with shock.

_-Break _

The day had come and gone Naruto sat alone within the training grounds of Team Seven. He looked at his Holocron and the Sith Holocron; they were the tools he needed to begin forming his order and all he needed was for others to join him.

"Hey" said a calm voice from the entrance of the training field.

Naruto looked at the new comer and smiled, "So you all came" said Naruto as he looked at Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kenji.

"Yeah, you said we could be great with the right help and we think you can help us" said Kenji while smiling.

"I'm glad you came" said Naruto, "But why are you here Kakashi-sensei".

"We only have nine months to train" said Kakashi.

"We?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we" said Kakashi, "They need a good shinobi to teach them and a good Jedi to set them on the right path" finished Kakashi Happily.

"You all realize that if you choose this path there in no going back" said Naruto seriously.

"We know, so start teaching" said Sasuke while smirking at Naruto.

"I hope you are ready" said Naruto as he held both Holocrons out towards the others and then a bright light covered the training grounds.

**End Chapter**

-Yo there's the first assembling of jedi; Naruto the wise, Sasuke the one who walks in the dark side, Sakura the healer, and Kenji the one who walks in the light. Don't worry there will be more force users but for now let's focus on the four good guys.

I know its short but it will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

"_These means people are speaking through the force" _

'_This means in there heads' _

**Chapter Seven: Chunin Exams Start **

Deep within the forest of Konoha the force thrived; everything was full of life and there was a balance. Naruto and Kakashi were standing in front of Sasuke who by no means was happy. It was just the break of dawn and most people would be resting instead of up.

"Sasuke are you ready" asked Naruto calmly.

"Yes" answered Sasuke calmly.

"At first I was hesitant to train you Sasuke" said Naruto calmly, "You are powerful in the force but you tread to close to the dark side. I feared that if I trained you would fall to, but ……...."

"But what" asked Sasuke harshly.

"I realized that I was being like the Jedi that came before me" answered Naruto, "They tried to destroy the dark side but they never realized that the force is both the dark and the light; they will exist forever, good and evil are eternal. One side may triumph for a while but eventually the force finds balance and then the battle begins anew when someone breaks the balance".

"And what does that have to do with me" asked Sasuke.

"I'm remaking the Jedi Order and you Sasuke will be a Jedi Acolyte; a position I created to help my order be more balanced" answered Naruto.

"I will teach you to master the dark side and tame your emotions with this" said Naruto as he held up the Sith Holocron, "So now the Jedi can battle the darkness with a darkness that dwells in the light".

_-With Sakura and Kenji _

In the outskirts of the village were only shinobi treed to train Sakura and Kenji stood side by side in front of a large waterfall; the two seemed calm but inside they were a mix of emotions.

"You two seem nervous" said a voice from behind them.

As Sakura turned around standing near the bottom of the waterfall were Kakashi and Naruto; they took Sakura by surprise but what shocked her was the fact that the two were standing on water. Naruto was smiling and Kakashi looking reading his book.

"Hello Naruto" greeted Kenji.

"Hello how are the two of you this morning" asked Naruto.

"Fine but were is Sasuke" asked Sakura looking for her other teammate.

"He is with us in the forest" answered Kakashi.

"But how were all here" asked Kenji calmly.

"Actually Sakura; what you see before you is a shadow clone" said Kakashi calmly.

"What's that" asked Sakura.

"A solid clone made from a forbidden Jutsu" answered Naruto, "Kakashi-sensei taught it to me but it is a large inconvenience".

"Why is that Naruto" asked Sakura looking at the Naruto clone.

"The force is powerful Sakura and it cannot be fooled; despite having a physical body this is still a clone of Chakra and that means its connection to the force is severed because it is not a living being born of the force" answered Naruto.

"Meaning what" asked Kenji confused.

"Meaning I cannot use the force when I train you" said Naruto.

"That doesn't matter we have to get stronger so will find a way around this" said Sakura determinedly.

"That's the spirit" said the Kakashi clone without looking from his book.

_**-Timeskip**__, nine months _

There time to train and prepare was over: Naruto and Kakashi had done there best to train everyone and they were pleased with there progress. Sasuke had a firm grip on the force and he had improved the mastery of his chakra, his true talent laid in dueling; with a sword in his hand Sasuke was a force to be feared.

Sakura had the great strength for the force and an affinity for the healing arts; she had mastered many force related healing techniques, she was just learning healing Jutsu but she was coming along just fine. Sakura was to a Jedi healer; she combated the darkness by saving its victims

Kenji had improved by leaps and bounds; next to Naruto he was the second strongest force user, he had an affinity for the force and anything that revolved around it. Kenji now used the force to see the world around him; it was difficult but he was a natural and adapted quickly however Kenji had no affinity for chakra. He could use chakra but it just didn't appeal to him.

Naruto and Kakashi had there own training to attend to and had simply worked on improving what they already knew and preparing there team. Naruto himself delved deeper into his usage of the force and Kakashi; well no one really knew what the man did.

Today however the three young members of team seven were calmly resting in a small and quiet room alone. Naruto wore his usual robes and sat calmly in meditation. Sasuke wore a set of black robes with a large hood covering his head and shadowing his face. Sakura wore light cream colored robes a large difference from he pink and red outfit.

"So were the first team here for the Chunin Exams" said Sasuke calmly.

"Are you two worried" asked Sakura nervously.

"I doubt that little surprises await us in these exams" said Naruto, "For now let us be patient and see what happens".

"I've waited nine months for this" said Sasuke angrily.

"Then a few hours will be nothing" answered Naruto as he smiled at Sasuke.

_-Break _

As time passed people started to come into the room; at first it was just a few people but then more and more started to come into the room. Many were from the leaf village others were from different villages; they varied in both appearance and place of origin. Team seven stayed calm and watched the growing group; they used the force to get a feel of there competition and they could sense a cloud of darkness growing.

"This doesn't seem like its going to be easy" said Sakura.

"The things that hold the greater reward never are, Sakura" said Naruto while chuckling.

As Sasuke was to speak someone interrupted him and team seven looked at the new comers: it was team eight. Inuzaka Kiba stood in front of team seven with Aburame Shino at his right and Hyuuga Hinata to his left.

"Yo, Naruto is that you" asked Kiba as he grinned at Naruto.

"Yes Kiba, it's good to know you're as loud as ever" said Naruto as he stood up and shock Kiba's hand.

"Hello Naruto-kun" greeted Hinata quietly.

"A pleasure seeing you again Hinata-chan" said Naruto causing the girl to turn a dark shade of pink. Soon team seven and eight sat down together; Sasuke and Shino held a quiet conversation with each other, Sakura spoke with Hinata, and Kiba and Naruto were talking about what has happened since they graduated.

"_Always the shy one" _said Naruto through the force as he looked away from Kiba and towards Hinata.

"_Hinata's a nice girl" _said Sakura through the force catching Naruto off guard.

"_What did I say about talking through the force" _said Naruto rather embarrassed.

"_To not broadcast ones thoughts so loudly; you should take your own advice" _said Sasuke through the force.

'_All this time training you and this is how you treat me; your teacher" _said Naruto but sadly he got no response from his two teammates.

Teams eight and seven were all talking to each other; Sakura and Sasuke had pulled Shino and Kiba away leaving Naruto alone with Hinata, who was struggling to stay calm around her crush.

"How a-are you N-naruto-kun" asked Hinata.

"Life has been treating me well but tell me how are you" asked Naruto.

Before the shy girl could answer a brash voice interrupted; it was none other than Yamanaka Ino the self proclaimed leader of team ten. The blond girl was followed by her teammates; the lazy boy none as Nara Shikamaru and the large boy Akimichi Chouji. Behind team ten was a Hyuuga boy with a girl on his left and a green clad boy to his right.

"Hey looks like all the rookies are here" said Ino who was instantly at Sasuke's side.

"It seems we will have to talk later, Hinata-chan" whispered Naruto as he nodded over at the other Hyuuga who was marching towards Hinata; the force screamed at Naruto to keep Hinata away from the boy.

"_Sasuke, Sakura come to me we have trouble" _said Naruto through the force as he now stood between Hinata and the other Hyuuga.

"Hello Hyuuga-san" greeted Naruto as he moved Hinata behind him.

"Move, I've no interest in you" said the boy coldly.

"N-naru-to-kun its o-okay" said Hinata, "T-his is my cousin Neji".

"Yeah I've heard of him" said Sasuke as he and Sakura stood beside Naruto, "There something you want" snarled Sasuke as he turned to the boy next to Neji.

"Yes, I wish to fight you" said the boy clad in green.

"Lee enough" said Neji as he began to walk away but turned to face Hinata, "You blond what is your name" asked Neji.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto" answered Naruto.

Without another word Neji left and the rookies huddled together and waited for many more participants to arrive.

_-Break _

Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten were together and talking amongst each other but quickly went into the defensive when a silver haired boy stood before them. He wore a leaf headband and that calmed the others down but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still on the offensive.

"_Naruto do you feel that" _asked Sakura.

"_Yes" _was Naruto's short reply.

"Its good to see you rookies settled down; this place is crawling with enemy shinobi" said the silver haired boy.

"And you are one yourself" said Sasuke.

"My names Kabuto; this is my seventh time taking the test" said Kabuto.

"Why come bother the rookies" asked Sakura eyeing Kabuto.

"Well I came to see if I could help you guys out after all were shinobi of the leaf" said Kabuto.

"Sorry but looks like were leaving" said Naruto as he pointed at the many Leaf shinobi who began instructing the many genin participants out of the room.

_-Break _

The various genin were now scattered through the building; the testing was starting, from what they were told the test was composed of three parts; a test of knowledge, a test of skill, and a final test of battle. Each test was meant to weed out the weak genin and ensure that only the strong could progress.

Naruto and his teammates were now scattered in a large room; this was a class room, the only thing that made it feel strange was the ten shinobi that were guarding the entire student. They were like hawks watching there pray.

"_Sasuke, Sakura be on guard" _said Naruto through the force as he looked around calmly.

In an instant a cloud of smoke got the attention of everyone in the room and then it cleared showing the heavily scarred face of a large man. He wore a large black trench coat, black combat gear, and his head band covered his head like a bandana. Some the man just oozed of intimidation.

"Now that everyone is ready, we may begin. My name is Morino Ibiki and I will not tolerate any bullshit from any of you. If you try to test me, I will have you disposed of. This is a written test, as you have probably figured out. The grading system will be explained shortly," said Ibiki as he turned to face the board.

He began to speak again as he wrote the on the board. "This test's grading system is based on a basis of penalization. You all start off with ten points and each question that you get wrong will result in a subtraction of a point. Those who have no points are automatically disqualified. However, there is a catch."

"_He's not telling us something" _said Naruto.

"_Can you find out what it is" _asked Sakura.

"_No, his mind and will are to strong to penetrate without going unnoticed; lets see how this plays out" _answered Naruto.

"The catch is," Ibiki continued, "that cheating in any way shape or form will result in the automatic subtraction of two points from your score. That means that there is a chance that you will be disqualified before your test is graded. Also, one more thing, if one member of a team fails, the other two members automatically fail as well".

Ibiki turned around and looked at everyone, "You may know begin".

After he finished speaking the level of chakra in the room spiked; it seemed that most didn't take Ibiki's threats of disqualification seriously, a big mistake. The number of students began to drop like flies as the students got caught in the act of cheating.

"_I get it; they want us to cheat to see how good we are at information gathering" _said Sakura calmly.

"_Yes, to test our knowledge as well; I can assume you will help us, Sakura" _said Naruto seriously.

"_Maybe, maybe not" _replied Sakura.

"_Sakura, Sakura I know you can here me" _said Sasuke in a panic.

It was coming to an end; the number of teams in the room was now cut in half, it went from thirty-six teams to sixteen. The remaining teams all cheated but of course they didn't go noticed or barely noticed at all; it was because of Sakura that team seven was capable of answering all nine question on the test correctly.

"Listen up; you all have probably noticed the last question isn't on the paper" said Ibiki drawing the attention of the remaining genin, "However before I ask it there are new rules for the last question. You may choose whether or not to take this question"

Most grew confused at the mans words. "Now, the last question is different from the others. If you do not answer this question correctly, you automatically fail, regardless of how many of the questions you answered correctly"

"_Don't be afraid his messing with us" _said Naruto to his teammates as Ibiki continued.

Many genin were upset and shocked but Ibiki being the man he is decided to kick them when they were down. "Also, if you fail the last question, you will be barred from taking the Chunin Selection Exams again. So, if you wish to leave and decline the last question, you may leave now. Be aware that your team will go down with you."

"_I'm getting tired of these head games" _yelled Sakura angrily through the force.

"_I think I know how to get even" _said Naruto; in an instant Sasuke and Sakura felt a powerful surge in the force.

"_What did you do" _asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"_I removed there fear of getting the question wrong" _said Naruto as Ibiki looked around the room and saw no one leaving.

"Now, for all the genin that are still here… concerning the first test… I congratulate you for passing!" said Ibiki with a booming laugh.

"What do you mean we pass! What's the tenth question!" yelled one genin.

"You can say that the decision to stay or leave was the last question. The other nine questions were there to test your information gathering skills and knowledge" said Ibiki calmly.

"Those of you who cheated poorly were eliminated and the team suffered. Sometimes, information is more valuable than life itself. People risk their lives on missions and information can be the difference between life and death. People will do anything to acquire it; that is the lesson you are meant to learn with this part of the exam" said Ibiki.

As soon as Ibiki finished a black object burst through the window; everyone looked in shock as something was now on the wall held in place by two kunai, the cloth like thing begin to move and in fell of the wall and someone stood up before everyone.

The person who just came through the window started speaking in a demanding voice.

"What the hell is this" said the person who was clearly a woman.

"It's the teams that passed" said Ibiki flatly.

"You and the other proctors left a total of eighty teams" yelled the woman.

"Well maybe I want to make life difficult for you, Anko" said Ibiki.

The woman turned around and looked at the Genin who were now over there shock, "My name is Mitarashi Anko, I'm the proctor for your second exam. So come on were going to were your going to take it" said the woman rather dejectedly.

**-End chapter **

Yo there it is.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are beginning the Chunin exams after nine months of intense training. I know that some of you are pissed I didn't do the wave mission but just wait and see what happens in these exams.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter Eight: The Hidden Snake**

Training Area Forty-Four was one of the most dangerous places in the village of the leaf; it was tainted by both the scent of death and the dark side of the force. When one looked at it is as if they are looking at a large void that holds a dark secret just waiting to eat you alive; at least that's how Sakura felt as she stared at it.

"The dark side is strong here" said Naruto as he stood next to Sasuke.

"What was your first clue; the crows that fly into it, the stench of something dying, or my favorite one; the insane woman that leading us straight to it" said Sasuke annoyed.

"For now we do what she says; please excuse me" said Naruto as he walked away from Sasuke and headed towards the front of the group.

"This is Training area 44, also known as the "Forest of Death". You'll soon find out first hand why it is called that" said Anko as she smiled pleasantly and looked over the crowed and as she surveyed the crowed she looked eyes with Sasuke and Naruto.

'_So the Kyuubi brat and the last Uchiha; reports say there top contenders' _thought Anko as she smiled and reached in her trench coat, _'Lets see if that's true'. _

"_Sasuke be careful; she's going to try something" _yelled Naruto through the force.

Naruto's suspicions were proven correct as three kunai flew from Anko's sleeve and headed towards Sasuke and Naruto. In a matter of seconds Naruto and Sasuke reacted; Naruto caught two kunai and Sasuke used a hidden kunai of his own to catch the third. In an instant Naruto and Sasuke turned around and the sound of metal clashing with metal could be heard.

Most were surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke at a standstill with Anko who was grinning like mad at the two.

"Well you two are certainly spirited but you just barely blocked me" said Anko as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"And you can't block me" said Sakura as she stood behind Anko with a kunai aimed at the bridge of her neck and spine.

"A word from the wise Anko-san; he who runs lives to fight another day" said Naruto as he grinned at Sakura for her assistance.

"Fine you and pinky win" said Anko while pouting childishly.

After Naruto and Sasuke separated themselves from Anko; Sakura and Anko seemed to glare at each other, it seemed the two didn't like each other very much.

"_Looks like you made a friend" _said Naruto calmly.

"_That woman is terrible; she gives all woman a bad name" _said Sakura angrily, _"just look at her, she doesn't even were a bra". _

"_Just let it go" _said Sasuke as he stood Next to Sakura.

"Anyway, let me describe the area of your test" said Anko calmly, "This forest is surrounded by 44 gates. There is a tower in the center of the forest about 10 kilometers from each of the gates. Your objective is to get to the tower while holding these two scrolls."

Anko pulled out two scrolls; the first scroll was white and had the kanji symbol for "heaven" on it and the second scroll was black and had the kanji symbol for "earth" on it.

"Each team will receive one of these scrolls. Half of you will receive a heaven scroll and half of you will receive an earth scroll. You must gain these scrolls by any means necessary" said Anko trying to intimidate most of the teams.

"_I can see how a sadistic woman like her would enjoy this test of brutality" _said Naruto.

"_Wow she's gonna make us fight some of these guys" _said Sasuke uninterested.

"_I'm only worried about him; that red head boy from the sand village" _said Sakura nervously.

"_I know; all this time I've avoided him but I can feel the dark side radiate off him like nothing I've ever felt before" _said Naruto as Anko began to speak again.

"There are also a few rules; the first rule is that you must reach the tower with both scrolls within 3 days, the second rule is that your entire team must arrive together: If one of your teammates is incapacitated or dead, your entire team fails, and the third and final rule is that you must not open any of the scrolls until you reach the tower".

"Those rules seem oddly reasonable coming from her" said Sakura.

"She forgot to mention the part of all the things that live there and can kills" said Sasuke drawing the attention of all the other Genin.

Anko tapped her forehead as if she just remembered something and began to speak again, "That's what I'm forgetting, before you get the scroll, you must sign one of these".

Anko now held a peace of paper for everyone to see,

"In order to participate, you must sign one of those; if you don't and you die, it would be the village's responsibility and the village council doesn't like lawsuits so only sign if you are sure. When we are ready, you may exchange three release forms for one scroll. That's it for the explanations"

For around 30 minutes, the genin scattered to discuss with their teams or mentally debate whether or not they should sign the paper. Naruto and his team instantly sighed the papers but decided to wait and see who else would be brave enough to do it.

Naruto looked around studied the rookie nine Sakura and Ino were having one of a discussions as Shikamaru and Chouji stood there. Kiba and Shino were sitting near a tree; Kiba was trying to get Shino to talk with their signed forms next to them. Sasuke was sitting by a rock looking at nothing in particular.

Hinata was sitting near a tree; with her cousin Neji at her side ever vigilant and alert, meanwhile Hinata was obviously debating whether or not to sign the sheet.

Naruto smiled and approached the two Hyuuga; Neji was constantly on guard and Hinata simply smiled kindly as he approached the two.

"Hello Neji-san" greeted Naruto calmly.

"Uzumaki-san" said Neji with obvious distain as he glared at Naruto.

"H-he-llo Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she smiled at Naruto.

"Neji-san may I have a word alone with Hinata" asked Naruto.

At this Neji turned towards Hinata; Naruto expected him to glare at her but Neji's expression softened as he looked at his cousin.

"Yes, but I will be close by" said Neji as he glanced at Hinata and left the two alone.

"Charming fellow isn't he" said Naruto drily.

"Please forgive him Naruto-kun" said Hinata quietly, "He's been protecting ever since we were very little; Neji is the one person who has always been there for me and stood by my side" said Hinata with a sense of love and caring.

"He is like a brother to you then" said Naruto.

"Yes, he may not seem nice but he is truly gentle" said Hinata while smiling at Neji who was speaking with his teammates.

"Tell me Hinata how do you feel about this exam" asked Naruto seriously.

"I'm nervous" said Hinata silently.

"Not surprising; death is a fair possibility in this place but I have a suspicion that you are safer than others" said Naruto.

"Why do you think that" asked Hinata.

"You and your team you work together as one and are perfect for each other; and I'm sure Neji will be watching like a hawk" said Naruto causing Hinata to giggle.

After laughing for a short while Hinata looked shyly over at Naruto and spoke, "Naruto-kun can you make me a promise".

"What is it Hinata-chan" said Naruto causing the girl to blush.

"Can we talk more later" said Hinata.

Naruto smiled at her, "Of course we can Hinata-chan, and it would be nice to catch up after such a long time of not seeing each other".

With that promise made and the two were interrupted yet again this time by Anko.

"We're ready now! Bring your team's three applications and we will give you a scroll! Then, choose a gate and wait for the gates to open!" yelled Anko.

"Goodbye Hinata-chan, we will meet later on" said Naruto as he went to find Sasuke and Sakura.

_-Break _

Naruto and his team stood in front of one of the gates; his team had been given the heaven scroll and it was agreed that Sakura would be the one to keep the scroll. Sasuke would lead, Sakura would be in there center, and Naruto would cover there rear.

"Be on alert and remember that not everything is what it seems" said Naruto calmly.

"Okay, lets go" said Sakura.

"This is were we see how far we've come" said Sasuke with a smirk.

The gates that surrounded the forest soon flung open and then the second stage of the test was underway; Naruto and his team moved forward, using the force they moved through the forest in silence preparing to do just enough to pass this test but not reveal all of there secrets.

Things were going as planned for team seven and they were ahead of everyone so they made a small camp. Sasuke and Naruto had come up with a plethora of plans to overcome any situation they may overcome; plans to counteract sneak attacks or plans that involved them attacking.

"_Remember no physical speaking unless necessary" _said Sasuke through the force.

"_Okay" _said Sakura as she held the heaven scroll tightly in her hands.

It had only been an hour into the test; a sound could be heard in the back round of team sevens camp, it was clear that team seven was no longer ahead because someone had just caught up with them.

"_It seems we have company" _said Naruto.

Naruto and the others quickly hid in the tree tops and made it look as if they had already left; out of the bushes came three shinobi. Judging by the there clothing and headbands they were rain-nin; the shinobi from the rain village were know for two things: there brute strength and there simplemindedness.

"_This is to easy" _said Sasuke, _"Either were destined to pass this test or were really lucky". _

"_There is no such thing as luck Sasuke there is only the force" _said Naruto.

"_That's all well and good but what do we do about them" _asked Sakura.

"_Judging by the smell of blood on them they've already killed someone or simply injured them enough to get a scroll" _said Naruto.

"_How can you tell" _asked Sakura.

"_Look at the leaders hand"_ said Sasuke.

Low and behold the very large rain-nin had both a heaven and earth scroll in his hand already.

"_Stay here I'll handle this" _said Naruto as he dropped down to the ground using his chakra to cushion the fall.

Naruto whistled and the rain-nin that were in the center of his teams camp turned around to face him. They were very large and muscular, brutes was the only word that came to mind when looking at them; they didn't seem all that intelligent though, something Naruto planned to use to his advantage.

"Oi, oi tiny little man were you come from" asked the leader.

"Well I came from just around the bend over there" said Naruto calmly.

"Don't matter now you done and we take scroll" said a second rain-nin.

"Wait don't you remember you were just about to give me both your scrolls and leave" said Naruto while waving his hand.

The three rain-nin suddenly went rigid; there eyes went wide and looked glazed over, "Yeah, we give scrolls and leave" said the three rain-nin. The leader dropped the scrolls and as if something beyond there understanding was controlling them the three simply walked away.

Sakura and Sasuke then dropped out of the tree they were hiding in and looked at a smiling Naruto who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"You have to teach how you do that" said Sasuke.

"Sure, I'll teach you how to do it when you beat Shikamaru at a game of strategy" said Naruto as he began to walk away.

"Come lets go; we have what we needed" said Naruto.

_-Break _

Despite having gained both scrolls and having an extra of one getting through the forest was no easy task for team seven. The forest was crawling with many enemy shinobi so of which were there fellow leaf-nin, at one point of time someone even followed them for a while but they managed to lose there pursuers.

"_I though this would be harder" _said Sakura.

"_Be careful what you say Sakura" _said Naruto, _"Just because we are getting to the tower doesn't men were in the clear". _

"_True, that one guy followed us" _said Sasuke.

The team stopped on a tree branch and surveyed the area; they could see no present danger and they could feel nothing of immediate danger that is until now. Something screamed through the force; it yelled run, flee, get away from the danger.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped higher up the tree with Naruto not far behind and somehow the tree branch they were just on had just exploded, large chunks of wood were now flying everywhere and the Sasuke and Naruto looked at the cause of there new found threat.

"What in the name of the force is that" yelled Sakura as she was now next to Sasuke.

"It's a snake" said Naruto as he looked at their attacker.

It was a giant snake like nothing they had ever seen before; the snake was currently rapped around several trees in order to stay up on the tree tops. It had dark grey skin, a long tongue, and dark yellow eyes that were now starring hungrily at team seven.

"And things were going so well" said Sasuke with as much courage as he could muster.

"I believe this is were we prove were tough enough to get past it" said Naruto as he reach within his robes and pulled out his two lightsabers.

"Finally a chance to use this" said Sasuke as he pulled out a lightsaber of his own; Sasuke ignited the weapon and it glowed a deep red.

The giant snake flew forward at an amazing speed; it was thanks to there connection to the force and training under Kakashi that they moved away. Sakura was the first to react, she threw various kunai at the creature; it appeared to have no effect until they exploded.

Sadly the attack only seemed to anger the large creature; it rushed at Sakura but it never made it her.

"_K__aton: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Chinese-Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)" _roared Sasuke.

From Sasukes mouth sprang forth a giant flame that formed into a bird that engulfed the snake; the snake roared in both pain in anger and turned its head to Sasuke. Sasuke was standing next to Naruto and both were ready and waiting with lightsabers in hand.

"Here it comes" said Naruto as he had both his blue and purple lightsabers in hand.

The snake was angry it had been burned and stabbed by its prey, something no hungry animal would enjoy. It rushed at Naruto and Sasuke; but from atop of Sakura rained down of the creature with more kunai, Sasuke had jumped out of its path and stabbed the large creature on the side of its face.

"Sasuke do it now" yelled Naruto as he leaped forward and landed on the snake's mouth.

Both Sasuke and Naruto raised there lightsabers high above there heads; using the connection to the force they called upon the darkside of the force and there lightsabers energy blades were soon infused with lightning, in unison they brought there lightsabers down on the snakes head and brought its life to an end.

The three of them jumped off the now dead snake and looked at its limp body; the snake the slid of the branches it used for support and fell to the bottom of the forest floor.

"That wa-" before Naruto could finish he felt a huge spike in the force and everything around him felt to be getting darker and darker.

"Very impressive" said a dark voice as it laughed maliciously behind Naruto and the others.

_-Break _

Naruto and the others turned and saw one person; it was a tall and slender woman, her face was not fully visible the only thing that was noticeable was the eerie smile that she wore with what one could call pride. The woman laughed and clapped her hands; she was applauding the fact they had just killed the snake.

"My, my I've heard the Uchiha were strong but you surpass my expectations Sasuke-kun" said the woman.

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke and used the force to study the woman; he used the force to study her mind, it was dark and twisted. If this person had no attachment to the force but it was clear to Naruto that the darkside had corrupted the woman and made it go mad some time ago.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun is this your follower" asked the woman as she cocked her head to the left and stared at Naruto.

"No, I'm one of his teachers; what ever you want with my friend and student I wont allow to happen" said Naruto as he let his emotions go into the force.

"_Sasuke, Sakura do you remember how to shield yourselves with the force" _asked Naruto through the force while still looking at the woman.

"I wonder what you're all thinking" said the woman as she smiled at the three.

"_CAN SHE READ OUR MINDS" _yelled Sakura in a panic.

"_No, she's playing head games, just get ready to shield yourselves" _said Naruto.

"Now Sasuke-kun, you and I must talk but your friends must die" said the woman as she began performing hand signs.

"Sorry but we gotta go" said Sasuke as he smirked at the woman.

The woman moved at a speed faster that Kakashi himself and was inches away from Naruto and Sakura with a kunai in hand. Sakura was literally frozen in fear but Sasuke and Naruto grabbed a hold of her and jumped away; as they jumped down from tree to tree it was as if they were disappearing.

When the woman looked down Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were gone.

"YOU CAN TRY TO FIND US BUT WE ARE FAR FROM YOUR REACH". Naruto used the force to scatter his voice and confuse the shinobi.

"RUN WHILE YOU CAN I WILL FIND YOU" yelled the woman in anger.

"_Quickly lets get to the tower" _said Naruto as he leaped through the tress with the force as his shield. Sakura and Sasuke were right behind him as they fled at top speed; all they felt behind them was the rage of the woman and the whispers of the force warning them.

**-End Chapter **

Another one down.

To clear up some confusion when I stated there were 16 teams left that was only on Ibiki's group, there were other teams but they were not tested by Ibiki but still passed.

P.S. I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

**Chapter Nine: Opening Battles **

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were now entering the tower; it had taken them seven hours to get to the tower, a battle with a giant snake, and an encounter with a deranged woman to get here. Sakura was shaken but who wouldn't be, Sasuke was being strong and trying to help Sakura, and Naruto was deep in thought.

"We have to tell the Hokage about this" said Sakura quietly.

"And we will; what I saw in that things head was disturbing" said Naruto.

"What did you see" asked Sasuke.

"Visions of death and chaos, his mind is so dark that I didn't even need to try to read his mind" said Naruto.

"Come on then lets hurry" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke had dropped Sakura off at the healers wing of the tower and it was by the will of the force that they ran into Kakashi, Kenji, and to there surprise there old teacher Umino Iruka. Iruka had told Naruto they were supposed to open the scroll and summon him but Naruto wasn't really paying attention.

"So boys where's Sakura" asked Kakashi.

"In the healers wing" said Naruto as he turned to look at Kenji, "Kenji could you go see her, I'm sure seeing a friendly face would help her".

"Alright Naruto-sensei" said Kenji as he left to go see his friend.

Kakashi turned to Iruka pulled him aside, "Look Iruka I have to talk to the boys and the Hokage; if you wouldn't mind I have to go".

"I understand" said Iruka as he headed off on his own.

"Alright come on" said Kakashi as he began to walk away.

Naruto and Sasuke followed there sensei to the very top of the tower they were silent; something Kakashi wasn't used to. Kakashi knew that what ever they were going to say to the Hokage was of very high importance but also very distracting.

They had finally reached the top and the room the Hokage was using as his office; Kakashi being Kakashi didn't knock and just entered. The Hokage was sitting at his desk and it seemed that he was waiting for the three of them.

"I can assume that you've encountered something that is related to the discovery I made" said the Hokage calmly.

"What do you mean lord Hokage" asked Kakashi.

"A few hours ago we found three bodies; they were genin from the grass village, they were dead and there faces were surgically removed" said the Hokage.

"That's disgusting" said Sasuke as he turned away from the Hokage.

"I fear that an enemy of the village has infiltrated the exams but what he wants is still a mystery" said the Hokage.

"That's why were here we faced the one responsible and he wants …………

_-Break _

Three days had come and gone rather quickly; Naruto and his team were the first to arrive, after that it was the sand team, Neji and Hinata's team arrived at the same time, then came Ino's team, Kabuto and his team mates weren't to far behind them, the sound team arrived a few hours after, and the final team was a team from the mist village.

Out all the teams that entered the forest there were only eight; Naruto had heard whispers of what had happened to the other teams: They were killed off, either by the snake that attacked Naruto or the red head boy from sand. It was difficult to believe but in this world the cruelest of things are very possible.

The few teams that made were now before the Hokage and to everyone's surprise the Mizukage, the leader of the mist village. Like the Hokage of the leaf village the Mizukage was an elderly man; he wore similar robes to the Hokage's except they were blue and not red.

The teams were in a large arena room; most of the genin could already for see the upcoming exams.

"_Why do you think the Mizukage is here" _asked Sakura calmly.

"_I believe that he is related to the members of the mist team" _said Naruto.

"_Why didn't the Hokage tell us that he would be here" _asked Sasuke rather loudly through the force.

"_I'll tell you later for now lets pay attention" _said Sakura.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for making it this far" said the Hokage as he looked upon all the teams, "Now, before I describe the third exam, I would like to make something clear. Do not be confused when we say that this exam is to promote healthy relationships between the allied nations; there is a greater purpose to them".

"_What's the Hokage talking about" _asked Sakura.

"_These exams were devised as a way to solve conflicts with other Nations"_ said Sasuke, _"All villages use there genin as pawns to gain victory, power, land, more money, or to actually test them" _

"_That's terrible" _said Sakura.

The Hokage continued shortly after seeing many confused looks from the genin, "The Chunin exams are a replacement for war between the allied nations. At first, the neighboring villages would constantly attack each other, creating a waste of military power. Then the nations decided to put a stop to that by determining a set place and time to fight one another. That is the beginning of the first Chunin exam".

"_What did I tell" _said Sasuke angrily.

At this point, Ino spoke up, "Why do we fight here if we could lose our lives!" she gathered the approval of many of here fellow genin by asking such a question.

It was at this time that the Mizukage stood up next to the Hokage and spoke, "A shinobi's true power comes from a life-or-death struggle; the shinobi before you have participated in this exam to maintain the pride of your respective countries so you must also battle to maintain your country's honor and glory".

At these words the mist team held there heads up with pride and saluted there village leader.

"But, why do you say it is to maintain good relations with the allied countries?" asked Chouji.

"I said not be confused about that. Fighting in life-or-death battles and eliminating life to maintain balance is the very core of good relations in the shinobi world" said the Hokage calmly.

"Keep in mind young ones that today you fight not only for your lives but for the balance of the world we live in" said the Mizukage calmly.

The genin had there questions answered and were ready to begin; they had cleared the arena floor and were now in the rafters that surrounded the arena. Team seven and the others waited patiently and now they paid close attention to a man that walked to the center of the arena.

The man was pale and sickly looking, "I am Gekko Hayate; I have the honor of explaining the next round" said the shinobi while coughing heavily.

"_He's hiding something" _said Sasuke

"_Deception: the way of any shinobi, Sasuke" _said Naruto as he paid attention to Hayate.

"Now, before we proceed to the third phase of the exam, I need you guys to do something" said Hayate, "Those who wish to quit after this explanation can exit the room; we will be starting the preliminaries immediately and there is no point to fighting if you are incapable"

"What about our teams; if we leave are we eliminated" said Kabuto while drawing a glare from his teammates.

"As of now, you are able to make your own individual decisions" said Hayate calmly, "Your team will not be affected by your departure."

To everyone's surprise Kiba and his dog voluntary left; it seemed that his left leg was injured and he was unable to compete. His team wished him well and the young genin left. Kabuto smiled as he left his teammates and as he began to leave him left he and Naruto locked eyes for a moment.

'_You can't protect him forever' _thought Kabuto while smiling.

"_You won't have him" _said Naruto causing Kabuto to stop in his tracks and stare at Naruto in shock.

"Is there something wrong, Kabuto-san" asked Naruto while looking at Kabuto.

"No, just my mind playing tricks on me" said Kabuto as he walked away.

Kabuto was gone and Hayate had everyone's attention again.

"Since nobody else is quitting, I'll proceed" said Hayate as he looked at the remaining genin, "There will be twenty-one one-on-one battles and the victors will proceed forward to the final round".

"_Well, this is gonna take a while" _said Sasuke.

"_I hope I get to fight first, that way I can get it over with" _said Sakura.

"There are virtually no rules, the fight will progress until one of the contenders die, is knocked out, or admits defeat" said Hayate calmly.

At this some of the more dangerous opponents began to unleash a small level of killing intent, that didn't go unnoticed by Hayate.

Hayate cleared his throat and spoke, "Also, since we don't want to have unnecessary dead bodies, I will step in when a victor is decided. My ruling is absolute so when I say it's over, it's over" at this Hayate glared at all the genin.

Hayate coughed violently a few times before going into a large coughing fit, "The matches will be chosen randomly with this electronic scoreboard".

An electronic board was then revealed and it activated; most of the genin tensed wondering whose names will be revealed and who would begin the battles of the Chunin Exams.

_-Break _

The battles had already begun and so far they were mostly uneventful.

Sakura was the first to win her battle against Ino, using the force to shield herself from Ino's unique family jutsu gave Sakura an advantage; without the use of her families mind jutsu Ino was defenseless and Sakura forced her to use only taijutsu. Ino having barely any skill in hand to hand combat had lost to Sakura who was trained by Kakashi in a simple form of taijutsu that proved too great for Ino to overcome.

Shikamaru was the second victor of the tournament; he had used his great intellect to defeat Kin Tsuchi, the girl from the sound team. Chouji the third to fight had lost to Dosu Kinuta of the sound team; Chouji had lost to Dosu on a one-hit K.O.: hurting not only his body but his pride.

Shino had fought Zaku Abumi from sound; the arrogant sound Nin had lost, Shino had used his families bug allies to defeat the Zaku and in the end Zaku will never be able of using his arms: twice the pride double the fall, a fitting way to describe Zaku's demise.

The team from sand had all won there battles; the red haired boy was Sabaku no Gaara, and he had viciously crushed

Kabuto's teammate, Misumi Tsurugi. Gaara's brother a boy called Kankuro had followed in his brother's footsteps and defeated Kabuto's other teammate, Yoroi Akado. Temari, Gaara's sister had just easily defeated Ten-Ten; the girl from Neji's team.

The only competitors left were Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Neji's teammate a boy named Rock lee, Hinata, and the three members of the mist team.

"I think I'm going insane" said Sasuke as he watched Ten-Ten be carried away by some medical nin.

"I'm sorry my teammate's misfortune isn't entertaining for you" said Rock Lee as looked at Sasuke with anger.

Naruto seeing that the two might come to blows decide to intervene, "Calm yourself, there are already enough enemies to fight, and we leaf nin needn't fight each other if avoidable".

"You are right Uzumaki-san; I just want to finally fight, I want to prove that I belong" said Rock Lee.

"Let's see if you get your chance" said Naruto as he looked at the electronic board.

The board read: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Momochi Haku.

"Well looks like good things come to those who wait" said Naruto as he smiled at both Sasuke and Lee and walked down to the arena; his opponent already waiting for him.

Naruto studied this Haku person; you couldn't tell by looking but the person was a girl. She has straight, long and flowing, black hair that is just about to the length of her shoulder blades, pale skin and brown eyes; she is also quite short for her age.

"I'm sorry to say but you're going to loose" said Haku calmly.

"Overconfidence can lead to defeat" said Naruto as pulled out a scroll from within his robes.

Naruto quickly pushed his chakra into the scroll and with a poof of smoke the scroll was gone and a sheath katana was in his hand. Most of the genin and jounin watched with interest wondering how this battle would differ from the others; after all the mist nin are a complete mystery.

"I took notice of your name, Momochi, which means you are related to Momochi Zabuza" said Naruto calmly.

"Yes I am related to him; Momochi Zabuza is my father" said the girl.

Up in the rafters Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched with interest as Naruto talked to the girl.

"So that's Zabuza's kid" said Kakashi.

"You know this Zabuza guy?" asked Sakura interested.

"Know each other, Zabuza and Kakashi are bitter rivals" said a sweet feminine voice. Kakashi looked at the new comer and smiled underneath his mask; it was his old friend Yūhi Kurenai.

"Well let's see how Naruto does against her" said Kakashi as he looked at his student.

"Begin" said Hayate officially starting the fight.

Naruto simply unsheathed his katana and took a battle stance, waiting for his opponent to attack; Haku didn't disappoint, she attacked Naruto from a distance. Kunai and shuriken came flying at Naruto; he used his katana to deflect them; Naruto made it look as if he wasn't really trying.

Haku kept her distance but for a few seconds she stopped attacking and moved to back to the edge of the arena; Naruto seeing an opening began to move forward.

'_What is she thinking' _thought Naruto

Naruto saw more kunai come towards him but these were covered with explosive tags. The Kunai flew past Naruto and as he expected they went off; but they didn't cause a simply explosion, the kunai exploded and Naruto was dosed with water. Naruto was knocked off his feet because of the attack; Haku attacked with senbon needles but Naruto managed to evade all of them.

"What was that" said Naruto as he faced off against Haku.

"It doesn't matter; the real fight starts here" said Haku as she pulled out a scroll from behind her.

"_I don't like were this going" _said Naruto.

"_You should try to finish this; it's__ never a good thing when some pulls out a scroll" _said Sasuke as he watched Naruto take a stance.

"_Come on Naruto; it took me twelve minutes to win my match" _Sakura.

Before Naruto could reply and answer Sakura through the force the scroll Haku had revealed began to glow blue; as Naruto watched he was amazed at what he saw …………

**-End Chapter **

I hope you like this chapter there's more to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

_-Recap _

"_I don't like were this going" _said Naruto

"_You should try to finish this; it's never a good thing when some pulls out a scroll"_ said Sasuke as he watched Naruto take a stance.

"_Come on Naruto; it took me twelve minutes to win my match"_ said Sakura.

Before Naruto could reply and answer Sakura through the force the scroll Haku had revealed began to glow blue; as Naruto watched he was amazed at what he saw …………

**Chapter Ten: End Games **

The scroll Haku held in his hand began to glow brighter and brighter until the entire arena was blinded by the light; Naruto shielded his eyes and waited for the light to fade.

As Naruto and the rest of the arena could see again they were amazed at what they saw; they saw a large wolf as white as snow, the wolf was covered in armor from the tip of its snout to the end of its tale. The armor the wolf was wearing was decorated by a tribal design and markings. Next to the wolf there was a large set of armor; armor that looked like it could only fit a very large man.

"It seems that you are full of surprises" said Naruto as he looked at the wolf and armor.

"You should feel honored" said Haku while smiling, "That you will fall at the feet of a child of Mandalore".

Haku's two teammates were right next to Naruto's team and they could only smile happily at Haku.

"Ah, I've heard of your kind" said Naruto while smiling, "Barbaric savages who rely on brute force and power".

Haku's face turned red with anger and she yelled at Naruto, "Disrespectful mongrel, you will die for insulting our beloved ancestor".

"Ordo Attack" yelled Haku.

The wolf, Ordo, lunged at Naruto; Naruto could barely dodge the large predator, it used is claws to attack Naruto from both his sides. Naruto had already taken to blows; his left arm was now bare because Ordo had ripped of the sleeve and his chest had three claw marks over it.

"_I can't attack with out killing the creature" _thought Naruto as he dodged a strike aimed for his head.

Naruto had made up his mind; he flipped over Ordo and headed straight for Haku, if he could some how get close enough he could knock her out and end this before he had to do anything to suspicious. Before Naruto could reach Haku the armor moved, a blue fist collided with Naruto's blade as he was pushed back and soon attacked by Ordo.

"I control my armor through the water that is inside of it" said Haku as she smiled gleefully at Naruto.

"Ah, so you turn the water inside into ice and force the armor to move like a puppet" said Naruto causing Haku to look back at him in horror.

"How to you know that" asked Haku.

Naruto smiled as Ordo lunged at him once again; Naruto slid underneath Ordo and with amazing speed he jammed his blade upwards, a sharp howl could be heard as Ordo landed on all fours. Naruto stood up ignored Ordo and turned to the armor: Naruto lifted his blade and threw it hilt first, Naruto's katana hit the armor in its chest.

Haku looked and laughed at Naruto, "What just happened, all that fancy jumping around did nothing to Ordo or my armor", boasted Haku thinking she had Naruto.

"Oh ye of little fate" said Naruto as he sat down in a meditation pose.

Ordo had suddenly fallen to his side with droplets of blood coming out of his armor and staining the visible parts of his fur; in a poof of smoke the wolf disappeared and the armor's left arm shattered, chunks of ice scattering all over the floor and it too disappeared just as the wolf Ordo had.

"What did you do to Ordo" asked Haku through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt him as badly as possible, just struck some ligaments" said Naruto while standing up.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu__ (Hidden Mist Technique)" _said Haku as she angrily looked at Naruto.

"_Hey can you rap this up" _said Sasuke through the force.

"_Patience is a virtue, Sasuke" _said Naruto as he waited for Haku's next move.

The spectators could see a large cloud of mist and hear the clashing of metal; they waited in suspense and then the mist lifted. Naruto stood over Haku who was now unconscious and she was resting on her side; silver needles could be seen jutting out of her side, her face pale and her eyes closed.

"SISTER" yelled the only boy from the mist team.

He jumped over the railing of the rafters and made his way to Haku; he cradled Haku's body and looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes. The boy started speaking in a strange language that no one seemed to understand; the other member of the mist team, a girl, came to the boy's side.

"Hayate-san please call the match" said Naruto calmly.

"Winner, by kill Uzumaki Naruto" said Hayate.

Naruto turned his back to the mist team and walked away, "Look again Hayate-san, Haku is very much alive" said Naruto, and everyone turned to Haku who was starting to open her eyes. If they could look closer the needles in Haku's side were senbon needles; weapons that can kill or simply give the illusion of death.

"Wait stranger" said the girl as she stepped away from Haku and the boy.

"Yes" said Naruto as he turned around and faced her.

"My name is Momochi Isaribi" said the girl, "and this is my younger brother, Momochi Kensuke".

The boy in question was helping Haku sit up and he nodded in Naruto's direction, "Thank you for sparing my sister, we Mandalore will not forget this" said Kensuke.

Naruto was now in the rafters; two battles had passed, Sasuke had battled against Kensuke. It was a battle of both will and swordsmanship; Kensuke proved to be a worthy foe but in the end the force had allowed Sasuke to defeat his opponent. Sasuke and Kensuke had battled for one hour and in doing so they earned each others grudging respect.

Rock Lee defeated Isaribi; Isaribi was very talented at swordplay and she gave Lee a run for his money but the green clad boy proved too much for her. In the end Lee used his taijutsu to counter Isaribi's Kenjutsu. Lee had proven to be a very dangerous foe, and his large connection to the force caught Sasuke's attention.

There were only two competitors left, Neji and Hinata; the two were currently standing face to face ready to fight the final match and put a close to the exams, something many were hoping for.

"_This will be interesting" _said Sakura through the force as she stood next to Sasuke and Naruto.

"_She's doomed" _said Sasuke while leaking his aggression through the force.

"_Neji won't hurt her" _said Naruto calmly.

"_How do you know" _asked Sakura, her confusion very evident through the force.

"_When he came to me earlier in the exam__, among all his dark thoughts, I glimpsed one bright spot. One good and kind thing he holds onto, something that he will protect even until the end" _said Naruto calmly.

"I never thought I would be fighting you, Hinata and I don't want to" said Neji drawing the attention of Naruto and his team.

"I-I agree, N-Neji-nii-san" said Hinata sadly.

"_I thought they were cousins, why call him brother?" _asked Sakura as she watched the two.

"_They are among the members of Konoha's famous Hyuuga clan. They're related, but they're not siblings; probably a term of affection" _answered Sasuke.

"_Something that you hold for Sakura?" _whispered Naruto through the force causing Sasuke to turn a slight shade of red.

"So, they're related. This makes it pretty hard to fight, huh" said Sakura without using the force and in doing this drawing the attention of Kakashi.

"Not necessarily" said Kakashi, "I heard that there is some strain between the Main House and the Branch House. I don't know the details, but supposedly there is a great deal of hate in the family".

"Hinata, I have something to say before we begin" said Neji causing the arena to go silent, "You are not cut out to be a shinobi" Hinata flinched as Neji continued. "You're kind, caring, and loving to people. You create peace, not battle, and that is why I trust you with my life".

By now Hinata was crying, Naruto could feel the joy that she felt at hearing these words come from Neji; Words that she needed to hear before this fight happened.

""I've seen many things with my Byakugan and I know that you are, you are the hope of our clan Hinata; you are the one to save us from our hate" said Neji as he took a taijutsu stance.

Hinata could not speak; she wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a stance similar to Neji's.

_-Break _

The exams were now over; Neji had beaten Hinata but just barely, he could barely bring himself to strike at her and that was Hinata's advantage. Neji didn't want to hurt her and Hinata didn't want to disappointed Neji by not giving it her all; the match looked like a dance, beautiful and graceful but deadly and precise.

Neji won the fight but forcing Hinata to exhaust her self; once Hinata was too tired to use her techniques a quick and painless chop to the back of the neck send Hinata into a state of unconsciousness.

Finally all the winners were gathered in front of both the Hokage and the Mizukage; there were eleven winners in all: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and the boy Dosu from sound.

The two village leaders were now facing the winners, there instructors, and everyone else that had competed in the exams; both elderly men very pleased with the way the exams had ended.

"Congratulations young shinobi" said the Mizukage, "You have made it this far and now you have one final trial".

"Yes the eleven of you will compete in the finals and prove if you are worthy of being called Chunin" said Sarutobi, the Hokage.

"While the final battle was taking place we decide who will battle whom in the finals" said the Mizukage.

At this the screen that had announced all the other battles had come to life with a flicker and a list of names was visible; Naruto would face Neji, Sasuke against Gaara, Sakura will go up against Kankuro, Shikamaru versus Temari, and the final battle will be an all fight between Lee, Shino, and Dosu.

"There will be a total of five battles; the final battle is to be a battle in-between three, there can be only one victor in that match and the three competitors will solve that in-between themselves" said the Hokage

"In a months time the finals will commence and you will be one step closer to being Chunin" said the Mizukage putting a close to the preliminaries.

With that the competitors locked eyes with there opponents and they all began to leave.

"_We have to prepare my friends; I fear that we must face the dark one" _said Naruto as he leaked his anxiety into the force.

"_Don't worry"_ said Sasuke, _"We know about the invasion that sound and sand are planning, we have the mist as our allies, and our forces are preparing". _

"_That's true but remember we are going to have to fight him" _said Sakura with fear.

"My only question is 'are we ready for this?'" whispered Kakashi as his students looked at him with concern.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

**Chapter Eleven: New friends**

It had been two weeks since the end of the preliminaries; all the finalist were already training, Neji and Lee would be tutored further by there sensei Maito Gai. The sand team was a mystery and no one knew much about them and what they were doing to prepare. Shino and Shikamaru are currently being trained by there families and teams; Dosu, had for some reason withdrawn from the finals.

Naruto and Sakura along with Kenji were once again in there training ground; Sasuke was being trained by Kakashi, Sakura was being helped by Kenji in her mastery of the healing arts, and Naruto was deep in meditation.

"Uhm, Naruto-sensei can I speak with you" asked Kenji calmly.

Naruto opened his eyes and focused on Kenji, "Yes Kenji what's the problem" asked Naruto.

"Well I'm wondering why Sasuke is being trained solely by Kakashi-sensei" said Kenji.

"That is something that only Sasuke can answer" said Naruto as he stood up.

"I understand master but what are we to do" asked Kenji.

"Were going to go over the preparations" said Sakura as she walked over to the two.

"Yes, now come on lets not be late" said Naruto as he stood up and began to walk out of the training ground.

Naruto and his two friends walked calmly through the village; they were currently on there way to the hokage's tower to go over the defense plans and civilian precautions. Naruto was deep in thought; he had many concerns, the village's defenses, Sasuke's future, his own, and the other force users in the village who were in the process of awakening in the force.

There small journey had taken the trio into the Hokage's tower and they were making there way into his office when they saw Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for them outside.

"You should be training" said Naruto with a tone of seriousness.

"You said that being a Jedi would come before anything" said Sasuke, "and this meeting is part of my Jedi duty".

Naruto could only smile and shake his head, "Leave it to you to twist my words and justify your actions", said Naruto as he entered the office.

Sitting at his desk was the Hokage; off to the left there was a white haired man who was sitting next to a blond woman. The man had red tear marks running down his checks and the woman had a distinctive peace of jewelry hanging around her neck.

"Kakashi its good you made it on time" said the Hokage calmly.

"Yeah" said the white haired man, "you didn't keep us waiting for three or four hours".

"Jiraiya, Tsunade it's been a while" said Kakashi calmly.

"Well don't just stand there introduce us" said the woman, Tsunade.

"_Well let's introduce ourselves" _said Naruto calmly letting the force surround him.

"Hello" greeted Naruto stepping from behind Kakashi, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto".

"A pleasure to meet you I'm Kenjishimoto, but please call me Kenji".

"I'm Haruno Sakura and it's nice making you acquaintance"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke".

Jiraiya smiled at the group, "Well I'm Jiraiya and this is my wife Tsunade and we are two of the three Sannin".

"I can safely assume that the two of you came to help deal with Orochimaru" said Kakashi.

"Yes" said Tsunade, "Sarutobi-sensei send a messenger to tell us about what his planning".

"So what's the plan" said Sasuke as he looked at the Hokage.

"The Mizukage and his mist ANBU force will intercept the summons that you warned us of" said Sarutobi "Our villages ANBU and Jounin will stop the sound and sand invaders, the Chunin will evacuate the civilians and protect them, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and I will deal with Orochimaru, and we leave the Gaara boy to Sasuke and you".

The plan seemed air-tight; there was a plan to stop every attack Naruto had foreseen.

"Short sweet and to the point" said Kakashi as he stood by his team lazily.

"We only have to worry about the Gaara boy" said Sarutobi.

"Don't worry" said Naruto, "Sasuke can defeat him and if anyone tries to save Gaara I will be close by".

"Good" said the Hokage, "You can all go now but be careful, Orochimaru has spies everywhere".

_-Break _

Naruto, Sasuke, Kenji, and Sakura were now calmly sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto had ordered his usual seven bowls of ramen, Sasuke one, Sakura two, and Kenji had ordered his normal eight. They were all quietly eating and preparing to go home.

"You've been awfully quiet Naruto" said Sakura.

"I try to be" replied Naruto.

"What Sakura means to say is why" said Sasuke.

"Do you all remember when we started training a few months ago" asked Naruto.

"Of course" said Kenji, "It's because of you that I can actually see".

"Yes but do you remember what I told you about the day of my birth" said Naruto.

At the mention of that moment realization hit all three of Naruto's friends; he had trusted them with his deepest darkest secret. The three of them had sworn never to tell a soul about that

"_Naruto what about that" _said Sakura worriedly through the force.

"_Gaara is like me Sakura; he is a__ Jinchūriki, he carries a demon within" _answered Naruto.

"_But there is a difference" _said Kenji.

"_His right"_ said Sakura, _"You control your demon, and you don't let it control you". _

"_Why are you thinking about that now" _asked Sasuke.

Before Naruto could answer he felt a tug on his shirt; he quickly turned around and looked the person responsible. It was one little girl and boy they seemed to be about six years old; both had light blond hair, and reddish tear marks running down there cheeks; and each childe had a small bas hanging over there right shoulder. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenji also turned to look at the two children (he uses the force to see things).

"_This conversation __isn't over" _said Sasuke through the force making his irritation known.

"Hello there, what are your names" asked Sakura as she got of her stool and went to the children's eye level.

"I'm Orihime" said the girl while smiling, "and I'm Nawaki" said the boy while out stretching his hand.

"Well its nice to meet you, I'm Sakura and these are my friends Sasuke, Naruto, and Kenji".

"It's nice to meet you Miss Sakura" said Nawaki while shaking Sakura's hand.

"Is there any way we can help you two" asked Kenji.

"Yeah" said Orihime happily, "can we draw all of you".

"Yeah, pretty please" asked Nawaki excitedly.

"Well I don't see the harm in it so why not" said Naruto while smiling at the two.

After twenty minutes the two children had drawn an amazing picture; in the picture Naruto was in the center sitting in a meditation pose atop of a mountain, Sasuke was in the upper left standing in a taijutsu stance while at the edge of a waterfall, Sakura was in the upper right corner sitting down peacefully in a meadow of flowers, and underneath Naruto was Kenji who was wielding a staff and in a forest.

"Amazing", said Sakura as she looked at the picture, "You two are really talented".

"_These two are strong in the force" _said Kenji.

"Thanks our momma says we draw really good" said the Orihime.

"And you both are good at running away too" said a serious voice.

In a swirl of leaves Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared behind the two children; Naruto and his friends went on guard, they could feel no mall intent from the two legendary shinobi but the two were clearly upset.

"Hi papa" said Orihime as she ran towards Jiraiya; the little girl then hugged Jiraiya's leg with all her might.

"Momma look, we made new friends" said Nawaki as he grinned at Tsunade.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at there children and them looked up at Naruto and his friends.

"_This is going to be a looong night" _said Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenji were now sitting face to face with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and there children. It was late out and Jiraiya had invited them to dinner; the white haired man had taken the small group to the Golden Palace, one of Konoha's most prestigious eating establishments. The restaurant oozed of wealth, everything was made of the finest material money could buy.

The Golden Palace served only the rich and powerful; two categories Jiraiya seemed to fill out with no problem. Jiraiya was a famous author who made incredible amounts of money from his books, and he was a legendry shinobi.

Naruto didn't no what to make of the man; when Naruto looked at Jiraiya's force signature he could feel only a deep tranquility. Looking into Jiraiya's mind was also very frustrating; the man's mind was like a maze, Naruto couldn't tell what was really going on.

"_Hey" _said Sasuke, _"what's with this guy, his mind is scattered all over the place". _

"_I don't know" _replied Naruto calmly, _"for now let's wait and see". _

"So" said Jiraiya while grinning, "You're the new team seven".

"Yes" said Naruto calmly, "You sound pleased about that".

Jiraiya laughed bitterly, the four young Jedi each feeling a wave of dark emotions wash over Jiraiya if only for a small moment.

"In my opinion team seven is a cursed title" said Tsunade as she looked Sakura.

"Yeah" said Jiraiya, "The first team seven was the first Hokage's team and they lost their sensei,  
The second team 7 was my genin team; Orochimaru went traitor, third team seven was mine: I lost my entire team, Minato; the forth Hokage died young and in his prime"

"The fourth team seven" interrupted Tsunade, "Minato lead and he lost all but one survivor, a boy named Kakashi and now Kakashi is teaching the new team seven".

"Thanks for the history lesson" said Sasuke angrily, "but why drag us here"

"Simple Uchiha, we had to come see you; Sarutobi-sensei believes that you unlike all other incarnations of team seven will end the cycle of tragedy" said Tsunade.

"And we should get to know each other" said Naruto, "We will be working together in the near future".

"True" said Tsunade as there meal was just delivered.

**-End Chapter **

Sorry my chapters are all so short but with my final exams in school I'm hard pressed to write anything long; but I promise I'll come up with something good.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter Twelve: The days before the coming storm **

Naruto was walking through the village; he watched as the people of his home moved all about some rushing to open there stores, some running to work, others rushing to get up, and many shinobi were already up and about. Naruto had been up very early; he was contemplating his night with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Naruto had contemplated what Jiraiya had told him about team seven's history; it would be worrying to almost anyone but Naruto, he remembered one very important fact; the future is always in motion and nothing is always set in stone.

Naruto was now walking past the Yamanaka flower shop and as he did someone walked pass him; his awareness to everything around him allowed Naruto to spin around the person and catch them before they fell face first into the floor.

Naruto smiled as he noticed just who he had caught, "You should be more careful Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

Naruto released Hinata and allowed her to turn and face him; Naruto's slightly widened, to his surprise Hinata wasn't dressed in her usual attire. She was dressed in a beautiful light blue kimono that had a white floral designed, her hear was adored by white flowers, and her face had some light make up on it.

Hinata blushed at the very sight of Naruto, "Hello Naruto-kun".

For a moment Naruto didn't say anything until he snapped back into reality, "Yes, good morning Hinata-chan. You look lovely today".

At this Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Tell me what are you doing today" asked Naruto.

"I'm getting ready for a family gathering" said Hinata with a small smile on her face.

"Well then I think you should get going you don't want to keep them waiting" said Naruto as he began to leave.

"Wait, Naruto-kun would you like to come with me, I'm sure my family would like to meet you" said Hinata rather quickly.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you" said Naruto as he smiled at her.

_-Break_

Naruto and Hinata were now walking within the Hyuuga district; everyone there resembled Hinata but with one major difference, were her eyes were gentle and kind theirs were cold and unfeeling.

'_How can so many people look so, so cold' _though Naruto as he saw the gate to the main Hyuuga complex.

"Halt" said a stern voice.

Naruto looked at the man; he was a Hyuuga man most likely in his early twenties, dressed in robes like the others all around them, and the same distant eyes. The man was not alone; to his left there was another guard, and he seemed even more unfeeling than the other.

"Lady Hinata you may pass but he may not" said the guard as he looked down at Naruto.

"And why not?" asked Naruto.

"We were told to deny him entry" said the guard.

'_Really let's find out why' _thought Naruto calmly.

"Tell me who told you to" said Naruto as he used the force to influence the two.

At the subtle command the two guards went rigid and there eyes wide, "The elders" said the first guard.

"Do you know why" asked Naruto.

"No" said the first guard.

'_Well they know nothing' _thought Naruto as he turned to Hinata who looked upset.

"You will let us pass, yes"

"Yes, we will let you pass" answered the guards.

With that final command the two guards quickly opened the complex gates and let Hinata and Naruto pass; Naruto cold feel that Hinata wanted to ask what had happened but she didn't. The two just walked into the complex; it was beautiful inside and out, a mix of traditional architecture and the modern. Hinata guided Naruto through her home although he could very easily find his way; the two walked through the halls and finally reached there destination, it was a large meeting room.

The room had many tables scattered all over with one at the back; judging by there appearance and there demeanor Naruto could easily distinguish the main house members from the branch house members.

"Naruto-kun come I want to introduce you to my father" said Hinata as she tentatively took his hand in her own and guided him towards the back.

Using the force Naruto felt all the people around him; the elder Hyuuga were all touched by the dark side in some form or way, the children in the room; he could feel there hopelessness, and the adults were full of grief.

'_So the elders separate the adults, the adults in turn are groomed to become the next generation of elders, and the children are doomed since birth to repeat the cycle that separates the family' _thought Naruto calmly.

As he was guided by Hinata he saw the people at the table that they were heading to; a man who was in his early forties was at the center of the table, to his left was a girl who resembled Hinata and should be about six or seven, to his right there was an empty seat and next to the empty seat was Hyuuga Neji.

'_He doesn't seem happy to see me' _thought Naruto as he stood in front of the table and next to Hinata.

"Good afternoon father" said Hinata as she bowed towards the man, "I have brought a guest he is …."

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Neji standing with his Byakugan blazing.

"Neji" said Hinata's father, "Whatever business you and Uzumaki-san have to settle, do so outside our home but for now he is a guest".

"Yes, Hiashi-sama" said Neji as he sat down and deactivated his Byakugan.

Hiashi then turned to Naruto, "It is my understanding that you and Neji will face each other in the finals of this years Chunin Exams"

"Yes, but I wouldn't like to fight Neji" said Naruto as he looked eyes with Neji.

The tension and silence in the room was suffocating but some how Naruto, Hiashi, and Neji seemed unaffected.

"Father" said Hinata quietly, "Naruto-san and I will be dinning in the gardens; I believe it would be for the best".

Hiashi looked at Naruto and then at Neji; Neji clearly wanted to fight Naruto and Naruto looked more than ready to defend him self.

"Yes that would seem the best course of action" said Hiashi as he smiled towards his daughter.

Hinata smiled back at her father and then bowed to him in respect; she then quickly led Naruto out of the room, to get him away from Neji.

_-Break_

Meanwhile off in the distance atop of the Hokage Mountain Sarutobi and Kakashi stood, looking down at the village. The elderly warrior had a look of sadness in his eyes as he looked down at his home and the people he tried his hardest to guide. Kakashi merely looked at the village trying to think of some of the happy times he had within the village, which were very few.

"It's not good to have such sad thoughts on such a bright day" said a voice.

Kakashi and the Hokage turned around and looked at a smiling Jiraiya.

"Long time no see Jiraiya" said Kakashi as he walked towards the Sannin.

"Yeah, last time I was here you were still a runt but look at you know a grown man".

"I still can't believe that you're back and married to Tsunade no less" laughed Kakashi.

"Yep, been married for almost twenty year" said Jiraiya happily, "First we got married, and then we had a daughter: named her Shizune, we traveled for a while then Tsunade tells me she's having another one of my kids, and finally we have the twins"

"It is good that the two of you found happiness" said the Hokage as he now stood next to Kakashi.

"Yeah but it feels great to be home; Tsunade doesn't want to admit to it but she's happy to be back, my eldest daughter is off and about exploring the place, and the twins they've already mingled with the locals".

"Yeah I know" said Kakashi, "My team told me they meet the two but they didn't see the girl named Shizune"

"Huh that girl of mine had been running off into the shopping district every day; she can be a good shinobi but for now she's like any other teenaged girl who's concerned about her looks".

"I take it that you and Tsunade will stay after we deal with Orochimaru" said the Hokage seriously.

"Yes we will" said Jiraiya as he locked eyes with the Hokage, "When I came to the village I felt as if it had changed".

"And what's changed" asked Kakashi.

"The village it's no longer covered with the shadow of our past tragedies; when I look at the people I see a better future ahead of us" answered Jiraiya.

"That is true" said the Hokage happily, "but one person that will change the future is Naruto".

"I know that boy is something great" said Kakashi as he walked away from the two.

_-Break _

Naruto was happily walking home as he looked up at the night sky; his day had been wonderful, he had spent most of it with Hinata. Being with Hinata was so refreshing; there were very few people that actually liked him and to be with someone that liked him besides his team felt good. They ate lunch together, walked throughout the village, and they even went to see a play together.

Naruto and Hinata sat together and watched the actors on stage perform the story of 'The White Lily'; a story about two lovers separated by distance between them and a twisted villain. It was a wonderful story that made Hinata and Naruto smile at each other at the end; however, Naruto felt as if something more had happened today.

"Ah Hinata" sighed Naruto, "Why do you make me feel like this; even when I reach out through the force I can't describe what I feel for you".

"HAHA" laughed an all too familiar person.

Naruto turned around and faced the person; it was Jiraiya, the man was grinning from ear to ear. Naruto could feel no problems within the force but when dealing with Jiraiya it sis best to deal within the side of caution.

"Hello Jiraiya-san" said Naruto calmly.

"Well it looks like you had yourself a good day" said Jiraiya happily.

"Yes I did Jiraiya-san".

"Spent most of it with the Hyuuga heiress; how such a good girl was born into that family is beyond me".

"Is there a reason you come to speak with me Jiraiya-san"

"Yeah" said Jiraiya getting serious, "The finals are two weeks away; and I don't think you're ready to face what will happen".

Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a moment and then spoke, "Why do you believe I'm not ready"

"Because you haven't been expanding on what you need to know" said Jiraiya while looking up at the night sky.

"Oh, and what do mean by that" asked Naruto interested.

"I'm saying that you can improve on your skills as a shinobi but you haven't; that is what worries me" said Jiraiya.

"What do you suggest we do about this Jiraiya-san"

"I want to train you" said Jiraiya, "You have amazing potential as a shinobi Naruto; you have leadership skills, focus, a bright mind, and wisdom beyond your years. I've seen how your teammates react to you, they have complete and utter faith in you; especially Sasuke, I'm sure that you are the only person he truly respects in this world".

"Thank you for the compliments but I'm only trying to help my team do there best" said Naruto.

"And that's what I mean" said Jiraiya, "You think of the people around you before you do yourself; the village doesn't just need powerful shinobi it needs leaders who can make right decisions".

"I will think about you generous offer" said Naruto as he walked away.

"If you accept it I'll be waiting at the hot springs for you" said Jiraiya as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**-End Chapter **

Yo, I've gone for a long time but I'm back for the summer. Here's a short chapter to keep you peak your interest and bring you back into the story but get ready for more.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End **

Today was an important day for the village of Konohagakure; it was the day of the Chunin exam finals, the people of the village were gathering in one spot to see the finals. Rich, poor, civilians, and shinobi were attending the finals to see the young competitors in action; however, many were coming for only one reason, to see the legendary Sharingan.

Everyone had heard how Sasuke was going to compete and apparently someone had told the public that he could use his Sharingan; something that hadn't been seen for a long time.

The people who came to watch were now gathered in a large stadium; the people were already in an uproar but little did they know what was happening. The Hokage and Mizukage had coordinated and mobilized there ANBU and Jounin forces; ready for the emending Sound-Sand attack. The Hokage and Mizukage sat with the Kazekage in a stand that oversaw the entire arena; however the three Kages weren't alone.

The Hokage was accompanied by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi; the Mizukage was accompanied by his son, Momochi Zabuza the 'Demon of the Mist, and the Kazekage was accompanied by four mysterious guards.

"This brings back memories" said the Mizukage as he looked at the people in the stadium.

"Really" said Sarutobi, "What does this remind you of"

"My boy over here" said the Mizukage pointing at a large bandaged man with a sword that was just as big as his body, "I remember when he became a Chunin; took him seven minutes flat to his opponent".

"Huh that's impressive" said Kakashi lazily.

At Kakashi's statement the large man reacted, "You have something to say Hatake".

"Yeah Zabuza, if you got a problem with me come do something about it" said Kakashi as he and Zabuza glared at each other.

"Gentlemen please try to remain civil" said the Kazekage while chuckling at Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Forgive them" said the Mizukage, "They've been fighting each other since they were twelve".

"It's understandable" said the Mizukage, "even in times of peace or villages compete just like today"

"A true but sad fact of life" said Jiraiya drawing the attention of the three Kage's, "Our world will always be one of fighting".

"I can safely say that most of the head shinobi and feudal lords of the lands have come to watch the next match; you most of all" said the Hokage turning towards Kazekage.

"You could say that I'm excited to see the match between the best of Leaf and the best of Sand" said the Kazekage, "Our Gaara against your Uchiha Sasuke"

_-Break _

The day was progressing smoothly: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were all standing in the center of the arena; waiting for the proctor to come and begin the finals. It was a strange experience knowing that there were hundreds of eyes watching every move you made.

"_This is good" _said Naruto through the force, _"Everyone is in place and we know what to do" _

"_Everything will be alright" _said Sakura sending her reassurance through the force.

"Yo Naruto" said a lazy voice next to Naruto.

"Yes Shikamaru" responded Naruto.

"Look over there we've got some fans" said Shikamaru while smiling.

Naruto and the other finalist looked at the stands and they couldn't help but smile.

Ten-Ten was dead center of the arena seating area waving at both Neji and Lee in excitement, Ino and Chouji were looking at Shikamaru and waving a flag with his name on it, Kiba and Hinata were sitting next to each other both simple there trying to show silent support for Shino, and much to Naruto's surprise the mist team was there cheering for Naruto and his team.

"_Look's like we've made some friends eh, Sasuke" _said Naruto.

Before Sasuke could reply a swirl of leaves appeared before the competitors and the stadium grew silent. There was a leaf village Jounin standing before everyone; he was about six feet tall, wearing the standard Jounin attire, a senbon in his mouth and his leaf forehead protector as a bandana.

"Hello my name is Shiranui Genma and I am to be your proctor for the finals" said the Jounin.

All the finalist looked at the man, the crowed was calm, and there wasn't a sound to be made.

"I decide when a match is over" said Genma, "So when I say it's over you stop and if you don't I make you stop. The first match will be between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the sand village. You two stay down here while the rest of you go up to the competitor's box".

The crowed erupted into cheers at Genma's words; the finals were finally under way, and the battle for Konohagakure was about to commence.

Naruto and Sakura had quickly made it to competitors and where now looking at Sasuke and Gaara. The two of them were simply staring each other down. Sasuke was dressed in black robes that were similar yet different from Narutos (Imagine Anakin's robes from the third movie without the hooded cloak).

"_Sakura" _asked Naruto through the force, _"Do you see anyone missing" _

"_Missing what do you mean Naruto" _asked Sakura while still looking at Sasuke and Gaara.

"_The sound-nin who made it to the finals; he is dead, killed by Gaara" _said Naruto.

"_WHAT, are you sure" _asked Sakura.

"_Yes I felt him become one with the force when Gaara killed him" _answered Naruto.

"_But why" _asked Sakura as she looked at Gaara.

"_I don't know; however, I know that Sasuke must win or he to will join the force" _said Naruto.

While Sakura and Naruto focused on Sasuke and the battle sure to come Sasuke was only focusing on his objective; defeat Gaara to keep the village safe.

"Begin!" yelled Genma as he jumped back.

_-Break _

Sasuke jumped back and looked at Gaara; the red-heads aura was malevolent, his body swirled with the dark side. It was terrifying and it made many of the shinobi and civilian alike shake in fear; sure there was no being like Gaara, someone who since birth was touched by the dark side.

'_Alright, like Naruto said let him make the first move' _thought Sasuke as he reached into his robes.

"Don't get angry, Mother. More blood will come; I gave you foul blood earlier but don't worry, this time, it'll taste better" said Gaara as he held his head in his hand.

Sasuke stared at Gaara for a moment and he reached for a couple of shuriken from his robes; he threw the shuriken only to have them caught by Gaara's sand. The sand then morphed into Gaara's figure and held the shuriken; there were two sand-clones, one clone then seemed to explode as a stream of sand came from it and rushing at Sasuke: forcing Sasuke jump into the air.

'_The sand clone's there not jutsu, he made them of his own will' _thought Sasuke.

The clone, still standing, threw Sasuke's own shuriken back at him; Sasuke blocked them by throwing to more of his shuriken and landing a fair distance away from Gaara.

"DIE" yelled Gaara as he forced a wave of sand to rush Sasuke.

Sasuke simple looked at the wave and let it hit him; the crowed watched in horror as the sand wave engulfed Sasuke. In pure sadistic joy Gaara smiled and sent more sand towards Sasuke; the sand grew and grew around Sasuke as if an ocean was swallowing him whole. Naruto calmly watched from the stands as everyone panicked.

"There he's dead" said Gaara as he looked at the sand that had consumed Sasuke.

Gaara and his sand clone stood side by side looking on until suddenly a pulse could be felt throughout the arena. Gaara's eyes widened in shock as his sand began to move; something was moving in the thick layers of sand.

"No he is DEAD" roared Gaara.

As he yelled that last word a blue wave scattered Gaara's sand; the crowed watched in amazement as Sasuke jumped out of the center of the explosion and headed towards Gaara and his clone. Gaara's clone moved to protect him as Sasuke closed the distance in-between them.

Sasuke reached the clone and kicked its folded arms and then hit the neck with a powerful force charged fist.

The clone didn't vanish but it now had a gaping hole on the left side of its body, the clone soon burst into sand that gripped Sasuke's right arm. Using the force yet again Sasuke punched the face of the clone, making it dissipate.

(Up in the Hokage's stand)

"My, that attack Sasuke-kun used was very impressive" said the Kazekage.

"Uhm, there wasn't any chakra used in it" said Zabuza.

"Tell me Kakashi-san do you know what it was?" asked the Kazekage.

"Yes" said Kakashi calmly.

"Well what is it" asked Tsunade.

"It's called the 'Force Wave'" answered Kakashi, "I don't know the mechanism behind it but I know Sasuke learned it from Uzumaki Naruto; my strongest student. The attack is one of the many variations of another attack called the 'Force Push'. From my perspective the attack is essentially a wave of pure energy that pulses out from the user that utilizes it, which knocks back anything within the power's blast radius".

"Uhm, and you saw that Sasuke-san learned it from this Naruto person" said the Mizukage.

"Yes" said Kakashi, "Sasuke is Naruto's student in a way; both learning from each other".

'_Interesting; so Sasuke-kun has a mentor, one I would very much like to know' _thought the Kazekage.

(Back with Sasuke and Gaara)

"You can use your sand all you want" said Sasuke calmly as he looked at Gaara, "But I can push it back".

Sasuke gasped as he saw the sand rise around Gaara; it looked to be trying to form a sphere around Gaara. Sasuke charged forward, determined to strike at Gaara before the sand surrounded him fully; however, the sand had formed a perfect sphere around Gaara. Sasuke looked at the sand and studied it; trying to find a way to attack.

'_Well this is a pain' _thought Sasuke as he jumped back and reached into his robes.

The spectators watched with hushed anticipation as Sasuke pulled out his lightsaber; however, many were wondering what it is. Naruto smiled at the sight; it would seem that today the Jedi would be known to the world, specially the Acolytes.

"Gaara" said Sasuke, "Give up now or I'll be forced to put an end to you".

Sasuke got no response from Gaara; the only thing that did happen was the movement of sand, an eye of sand appeared near the orb.

"This was your choice; I tried to be like Naruto and give you a way out but you chose to fight" said Sasuke.

Soon a spike in the force could be felt by everyone in the arena; Sasuke's body was glowing with a malevolent aura. The spectators watched as the black aura with a blood red outline whipped around Sasuke; embracing him with rage, anger, and darkness. It was almost as fearsome as Gaara's but there was a difference it was more controlled unlike Gaara's murderous wild aura.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU" yelled Sasuke; his eyes were different, they weren't a deep red like the Sharingan should be they were a deep gold. Sasuke was fully immersed into the darkside: fully in control of the very darkness of his soul.

The spectators watched in amazement as Sasuke's lightsaber ignited; it was breathtaking, a blood red beam of energy formed into a lethal blade. Sasuke twirled his blade and the spectators gasped in amazement, another energy blade had formed at each end of Sasuke's lightsaber.

Sasuke rushed at Gaara's sphere; his speed was amazing the civilians couldn't see him, the ANBU standing close by only saw a blur: only Naruto, Sakura, Kenji who was in the stands, and the Kage's could see as Sasuke closed the gap.

Sasuke twirled his double-bladed lightsaber and delivered a powerful strike to Gaara's sphere; Sasuke rushed pass Gaara and came to a full stop after a few feet away from Gaara. He quickly turned around and readied his lightsaber.

It Gaara's sphere then began to crack; slowly at first but within seconds it had shattered and there stood Gaara. Gaara wobbled as he walked out of his demolished sphere; he was covered in blood, Sasuke's attack caused the sphere to shatter and the shards to strike Gaara.

"What is this warm stuff? It's…it's…my blood! **MY** **BLOOD!**" yelled Gaara in horror.

'_I guess this is were the hard part starts' _thought Sasuke as he deactivated his lightsaber.

Sasuke eyes were still a deep gold but something was happening; Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, it looked like the Sharingan but instead it was gold with its distinctive parents.

"_SASUKE" _yelled Naruto through the force, _"HURRY, I CAN FEEL SOMETHHING AWAKENING WITHIN HIM". _

"_Thanks for the warning; I think the flood gates to hell are going to open" _said Sasuke as he felt Gaara's chakra grown stringer and stronger.

**-End Chapter **

Review and tell me if you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

**Chapter Fourteen: The Battle for Konohagakure, Jedi Stand Strong **

Everyone watched the center of the arena: Sasuke stood with his lightsaber ready and Gaara was screaming in pain. Many thought that Sasuke had cut Gaara but in reality he never touched Gaara with his lightsaber; Sasuke had smashed Gaara's hardened sand and caused the shards of Gaara's own shield to cut him. Cutting a persons flesh with a lightsaber causes the flesh to cauterize and that certainly didn't happen to Gaara.

'_This isn't looking good' _thought Sasuke as he looked at Gaara.

Gaara's sand was moving around violently; trying to make sure that nothing came near Gaara. The sand was slowly but surely spreading on the arena ground; turning the floor into more sand. Before Sasuke could react he heard a large explosion coming from above; the Hokage's private viewing box was just destroyed, smoke was quickly billowing from the demolished box.

Sasuke also noticed that the crowed was now quiet; a genjutsu had been placed on the civilians and those to weak to see through it. Many civilians revealed themselves to be sound-nin and began to try to kill the helpless civilians, but the hidden leaf ANBU were fast to stop there enemies.

"_Naruto" _said Sasuke to through the force, _"It's begun". _

_(In the Stands) _

Kenji had been sitting in the stands patiently; however, he had an important job. The Hokage ordered Kenji to evacuate the citizens and gather the genin in the stands to help him. Kenji saw that Konoha's ANBU were all ready engaging the enemy forces and he all hell had just broken lose.

'_Naruto-sensei' _said Kenji through the force _'I'll begin my task' _

'_Understood but be careful' _answered Naruto.

Kenji calmly moved throughout the stands until he found his target; the leaf Genin were currently engaging sound-nin. Hinata was using her Byakugan to deflect her enemy, Kiba and his dog were effortlessly knocking down there attackers, Ten-Ten was working with Chouji and Ino to keep there attackers at a distance.

While Ino had just hit a sound-nin with her family's trademark jutsu; her body went limp, and another sound-nin appeared behind her. Hinata and the others could only look in horror as the sound-nin was about to kill Ino.

A bright flash of green flew past everyone; the sound-nin was now dead, something had severed his head clean off and the other sound-nin were either dead or screaming in pain.

"Huh, what's going on" said Ino as she came back to her body, she looked around and saw the now dead body of her enemy.

"Sorry if I scared anyone" said Kenji drawing all eyes to him.

Hinata, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Chouji all looked at Kenji as he held a green lightsaber in hand.

"Hey your Naruto's friend Kenji, right" said Ten-Ten.

"Yes but please follow me" said Kenji.

"Why should we you can be an enemy" said Ino heatedly.

"Look, the village of sand and sound are trying to invade, the Hokage is about to fight right now, and we need to reach Sasuke before he kills Gaara" said Kenji as he began to make his way towards Naruto.

_(In the competitor's box) _

Naruto and Sakura had just finished knocking out Temari and Kankuro; Sakura had tied them up and placed then in a force induced sleep. The other competitors were a little shocked by what was going on but they regained there composure. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino stood on guard waiting to see what Naruto and Sakura would do.

"Don't worry I wont attack you" said Naruto as he faced Shikamaru.

"Good to know" said Shikamaru seriously, "Let me guess an Invasion that was meant to kill everyone in the village"

"Yes, those two" said Naruto pointing at Temari and Kankuro, "are a part of it, but Gaara is the key to there plan"

"What are you two talking about" said Lee ready to attack.

"I can explain that" said Kenji as he arrived with the other genin.

"Hinata" said Neji, "What are you doing with this stranger".

"Everyone calm down and listen" Said Naruto using the force to make everyone focus on him.

Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, and Kenji were all looking at Naruto.

"We are short on time so listen. My team and I discovered that today there would be an invasion; right now the villages of sand and sound are attacking. Gaara is there trump card and it is Sasuke's job to stop him and were going to help" said Naruto.

"How do we help" asked Shikamaru.

"Sakura is our trump card" said Naruto.

"How's that" asked Ino confused.

"Battle Meditation" said Naruto, "Sakura has the ability to use her will and influence everyone in the village. She can give her allies a greater morale in battle while reducing the opposition's will to fight. Using this ability allows one to coordinate entire armies, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. This ability is ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts and saving us now".

"Something tells me that there's a side-affect to Haruno's miracle ability" said Neji a little bit skeptical.

"Yes" said Sakura, "My body can't be disturbed or I lose focus".

"**NARUTO GET OVER HERE" **yelled Sasuke from a distance.

"Shikamaru you're in command this is an A-Class mission; protect Sakura at any cost. Kenji come with me: we must help Sasuke" said Naruto as he jumped out of the competitor's box with Kenji.

_-Break (With the Hokage) _

The Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, the Mizukage, and Zabuza were all now facing Orochimaru and his four mysterious guards. The Invasion had begun but so far nothing seemed to be going into Orochimaru's favor. Sasuke was fighting Gaara, Naruto and the others were about to seriously cripple the invaders, and the mist teams were stopping the summons that Orochimaru had planed for.

"Sarutobi" said the Mizukage, "I'll take Zabuza and Kakashi you handle your boy over here".

In a flash Zabuza and Kakashi were gone with the Mizukage to help over look the rest of the village.

"To think I can finally fight you again…" Orochimaru said as he remained in the outfit of the Kazekage.

"Aren't you worried about this failing invasion" said Jiraiya, "We've known for a while now and we've taken measures to stop you: you are going to lose"

"Fool" said Orochimaru, "I never intended to destroy or conquer the village; this was all to get Sasuke. In a matter of minutes Gaara will defeat Sasuke and I'll have his sharingan".

"That's funny; from up here it looks like Sasuke and his friends are doing a good job of beating Gaara" said Tsunade.

In a swift move the Hokage threw a Kunai and the battle was under way but the question is; who will win.

_(With Sasuke) _

Sasuke stood along side Kenji and Naruto; however, the three young Jedi weren't in a good predicament. Gaara's sand had done something to him; his body was now twisted by a malevolent chakra and the dark side of the force.

"He hast unleashed the demon yet" said Kenji.

"No" said Naruto, "The demon needs time to break past the seal and fully consume Gaara; something like that takes time".

Gaara screamed in agony as he clutched his head again. He fell on his knees and the armor seemed to shatter on Gaara's left side as something sprouted from his gourd. Gaara shot up from his fallen position and thrashed as something covered his skin on the right side. He now looked like a half-raccoon mutant.

"Well that's a new trick" said Sasuke as he looked at Gaara.

"Sasuke, Kenji we have to work together or he will kill us" said Naruto.

'_Right, I'll hit him with a chidori and you two move in' _thought Sasuke as he deactivated his lightsaber.

'_Okay, let's go' _said Kenji.

Flashing through seals, Sasuke activated the Chidori for the first time today. Sasuke charged at max speed leaving Naruto and Kenji behind. Sasuke was moving at great speed and he hit what was Gaara at full power; however, he didn't seem to have injured Gaara who just smacked him to the side and tumbling to the ground.

Naruto and Kenji were now right on top of Gaara both brining there ignited lightsaber down on Gaara. Gaara used his grotesque mutated hand to try and block there attacks.

"That wont work on us a second time" roared Gaara as he pushed Naruto and Kenji back.

"This will prove to be difficult" said Kenji.

Naruto looked at the half raccoon, half human creature thing. He was covered in sand above the waist, but the lower half of his body was still human, if he was human in the first place. Who would've thought that it would be so powerful.

"Understatement of the century Kenji" said Sasuke as appeared next to his fellow Jedi.

"I honestly hope everyone is doing better than us" said Naruto.

_(With Sakura and the other's) _

Sakura sat in the very center of the competitors stand; her body glowing pink with the force, she was now deep within her battle meditation. Shikamaru and the other's were there watching her and waiting for something anything to happen. A few enemies had tried to attack but they were easily pushed back.

"Damn nothing's happening" said Ino angrily.

"Don't worry Ino; something will happen" said Shikamaru.

Sakura's body began to glow brighter and brighter her aura was now visible and then it seem to explode. The force wave Sakura had just encroached everything within its path; enemy shinobi and allies alike were caught within the range of Sakura's meditation.

"Wow, what's going on" said Ten-Ten.

"Look were all glowing" said Chouji.

Everyone close to Sakura was covered by a different colored aura; Neji's was white, and Shikamaru's was green just like Lee's.

"This is the effect of my battle mediation" said Sakura, "Right know everyone within a hundred miles is being affected; our allies filled with confidence and our enemies loosing there will to fight".

"Well that's good to know" said a new comer.

It was Kakashi along with Zabuza who were looking at Sakura with moderate interest.

"Why are you here" asked Neji with suspicion.

"Calm down" said Zabuza.

"We came to check on Sakura and bring some good news" said Kakashi, "Most of the enemy forces within the village have been neutralized. They literally stopped fighting us thanks to Sakura; however, the enemy forces that are coming into the village are the problem. There reluctant to make a move but there still defend themselves from our attacks".

"Do we have any casualties" asked Shikamaru.

"No, the only problems we have are that and the snake-man" said Zabuza as he pointed at Gaara and the area were Orochimaru was fighting the Hokage.

"Sakura, how are you doing" asked Hinata gently as she kneeled before Sakura's still glowing body.

"Tired but please don't intrude" said Sakura as she opened her eyes; they were glowing pink.

"That is so cool" said Ino as she looked at Sakura's eyes.

_(With the Hokage and Orochimaru) _

The Hokage faced Orochimaru alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade; Orochimaru's guards were dead except for a redheaded girl who was off to the side unconscious. Orochimaru looked exhausted; his clothes were singed and his flesh was bruised heavily. Orochimaru couldn't tell what was wrong but he could feel something was affecting him.

"Give up Orochimaru and I promise you a quick death" said Sarutobi.

"Execution, that's a bit dark for you isn't it Sarutobi-sensei" said Orochimaru.

"Why Orochimaru, why have you done all this?" asked Jiraiya who genuinely wanted an answer.

"_KUCHIYOSE:_ _EDO_ _TENSEI_ (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)!" yelled Orochimaru.

"I don't thing so" said Jiraiya as he Gathered Chakra in his left had and charged at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru saw Jiraiya coming and tried to dodge but the injuries he has obtained made him to slow.

"_Rasengan_ (Spiraling Sphere)" yelled Jiraiya as he hit Orochimaru and disrupted his jutsu.

_-Break _

Gaara was in the center of the stadium; Naruto, Sasuke, and Kenji had tried every form of attack that they could but Gaara's raw power was too much to counter. The longer they fought the stronger Gaara seemed to become and what's worst is that his demons influence is growing. Sasuke had delivered lethal strikes that would have killed a normal person but they had little to no effect on Gaara.

"**It's** **time"** yelled Gaara.

Naruto watched in amazement as Gaara unleashed another wave of chakra; the ground around him began to turn into sand and consume Gaara.

The mutated Gaara had been fully engulfed by his own sand which was now twisting and churning rapidly; it began to grow at an amazing speed. The sand was taking form, curving and twisting in the right spots and taking a form. The sand had finally calmed and it had taken form; it was now several stories tall.

It was a giant raccoon; at the top of its head was Gaara who held his hands up.

"I can't defeat you all but my other can; _Tanuki_ _Neiri_ _no_ _Jutsu_ (Feigning Sleep Technique)" said Gaara.

Everything was calm for a few moments until an ear splitting laugh could be heard.

"**FINALLY I'M FREE" **yelled the giant Raccoon.

It seemed that Gaara had forced himself to sleep as to let his demon take full control of his body and the power that was locked within Gaara. The demon was unsure of ware he was he moved around; crushing half the stadium, luckily not were Sakura and the others were.

"This thing is a monster" said Sasuke as he looked at the giant demon.

"There is a way to stop it" said Kenji.

"Enlighten us my friend" said Naruto.

"When I begun my training under you I had a vision of this moment; I saw what needs to be done to heal this wound in the force" said Kenji.

"I don't like were you're going with this" said Sasuke.

In a flash Kenji quickly jabbed a few nerves on Sasuke's neck causing the Uchiha to fall down to the ground. Naruto dodged Kenji's physical but he could dodge Kenji's force wave which pushed him into a wall.

"Kenji, what the hell are you doing" said Sasuke as he stood up on wobbly legs.

"What I have to Sasuke; your arms won't work for a few minutes and Naruto-sensei will recover in minutes. I want you to know Sasuke you have been one of the best friends I've ever had, it was an honor to be a Jedi alongside you" said Kenji.

The demon had now noticed Kenji who was running straight at him.

"**Little bug what are you thinking; do you think you can beat me" **laughed the demon as it stood on its hind legs.

Kenji ignored it and simply kept running straight at the behemoth; with the aid of the force he jumped on one of its giant legs and began to run on the demon. The demons body felt Kenji's presence and tried to grab Kenji; as Kenji ran up the demon tentacles of sand sprouted from the demons body and tried to ensnare him.

By now Sasuke and Naruto were on there feet and they could only watch as there friend tried to do the impossible.

"What's he thinking?" asked Sasuke as he was held up by Naruto.

"He's healing the wound in the force" said Naruto as he saw Kenji running on the demons nose.

"What do you mean wound" asked Sasuke.

"A wound in the force; it's a catastrophic disturbance in the Force. It is a weakness in the fabric of the force caused by traumatic events. The Force exists in all life, and when many lives are extinguished in a short period of time, a wound is created; and that's what Gaara is" said Naruto.

_-Break_

Kenji had finally reached Gaara; as he stood in front of the red haired boy he felt the demons defenses finally grab hold of him. The sand wrapped around Kenji's body ever so slowly every inch of his body was being consumed; the demons sand ever beginning to crush him.

"**Stupid human why try to save something that's given up on life" **barked the demon angrily.

Kenji's arms were still free; he placed one hand on Gaara's heart and another of his hand. Down below Naruto and Sasuke were trying to reach Kenji but the demons defenses were slowing them down; Naruto and Sasuke then heard a loud snap, many of Kenji's bones had just been snapped.

"**Did you here that human; your death is near, I've cracked your bones and punctured your vital organs". **

"I may leave this world but I'll live on through the force in the afterlife" said Kenji as he gathered the force all around him.

Naruto, and everyone who could feel the force soon felt Kenji's force signature grow; it was like a beacon of light in an endless darkness. Kenji's power was fueled by his purity and inner strength; the giant sand demon began to solidify and crack.

"**W-w-what ar-r-re you d-d-oing?" **roared the demon in pain.

"I'm putting an end to you Shukaku; I see your darkness, and I'll seal you within Gaara. Gaara will be your eternal jailer and you will be the one trapped in darkness, **NEVER** **TO** **HARM** **ANYONE** **AGAIN!**"

With those final words Kenji's body exploded in a wave of pure force energy; the village, the forest, the world could feel the explosion of power. Naruto and Sasuke were flung into mid air, Sakura and the others took cover behind Kakashi and Zabuza, and the Hokage and the others fled from the explosive power.

For a few moments the world stood still and everything was silent.

**-End Chapter **


End file.
